Lost my mind
by Noodle's-heart
Summary: 2D es un adolescente solitario que está obligado a viajar de ciudad en ciudad por el trabajo de su madre. Sus días eran deprimentes y aburridos hasta que debe mudarse otra vez y en este nuevo lugar su vida cambiará por completo. Capitulo 26 finalmente subido!
1. La chica de ojos verdes

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva fic! Espero que les guste mucho! Tengo que aclarar que esta historia ocurre en un universo paralelo al de gorillaz y los personajes tienen edades completamente diferentes a las originales. Lean y comenten para que sepa si les gustó o no!**

**Lost my mind**

Universo paralelo

**Capitulo 1: La chica de ojos verdes**

Un nuevo viaje, una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela. Siempre se repetía lo mismo en la vida de Stuart Pot, un adolescente de 17 años de cabello azul a quienes muchos catalogaban de drogadicto. Este joven no era muy bueno haciendo amigos, no porque no fuera simpático sino por el hecho de que la gente simplemente no se le acercaba. Verán, Stuart tenía un aspecto que para las personas resultaba raro: su cabello no estaba teñido sino que se había vuelto azul luego de haber caído de un árbol al ser un niño, le faltaban los dos dientes de adelante, era flaco, alto, pálido y sus ojos eran completamente negros, cosa que no le impedía ver a la perfección. Todas las mañanas se levantaba con terribles dolores de cabeza y eso lo llevaba a consumir píldoras incontables veces a lo largo del día. Se había vuelto una persona tan depresiva y callada que los demás prácticamente no notaban su presencia y se movía como un fantasma entre la multitud. Solo una vez había logrado hacerse de un amigo y este lo había apodado 2D, haciendo referencia a sus ojos negros, pero esa amistad se desvaneció cuando la hora de mudarse a un nuevo lugar llegó.

Viajar todo el tiempo no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero Stu jamás se quejaba. El trabajo de su madre los obligaba a hacerlo constantemente y cada dos o tres años se mudaban a una cuidad diferente.

El primer día de clases era el peor de todos, el pobre joven se veía obligado a pararse frente a un montón de alumnos que lo observaban extrañados, prejuiciosos, mientras que el profesor lo presentaba ante los demás. Luego debía soportar las miradas de todos a lo largo de las primeras semanas, hasta que se acostumbraban a su presencia y terminaban por ignorarlo. Siempre era así, en todos lados, en todas las ciudades, en todos los países del mundo a los que había ido. Lo que Stu-pot no sabía era que este lugar sería completamente diferente.

Esa mañana se despertó con la misma jaqueca de todos los días. Se sentó en la cama y se agarró la cabeza, emitiendo un leve quejido. Al levantarse se encaminó al baño y cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes se dirigió derecho hacia el escritorio de su pieza, donde siempre tenía su frasco de píldoras para el dolor de cabeza y una botella de agua. Abrió el frasco con ansiedad y se metió dos píldoras en la boca, acto seguido bebió el agua para hacerlas bajar por su garganta con facilidad.

- ¡Stu! – Gritó su madre desde el pie de la escalera - ¿Ya estas despierto? Levántate y ven a desayunar o llegarás tarde al instituto.

- Sí, mamá. – Respondió el joven, mientras se vestía. – En un momento bajo.

10 minutos más tarde estaba desayunando con su madre en absoluto silencio. Ella lo miraba expectante y él intentaba ignorarla.

- Dime… - Dijo su madre. - ¿Estás emocionado por tu primer día de clases?

- Sabes que no lo estoy. – Susurró Stuart con la mirada clavada en su café.

- Oh, cariño. – respondió ella parándose y yendo a abrazarlo por las espalda. – Esta vez puede ser diferente. Verás que sí.

2D suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, sin realmente creer que fuera posible que esa vez fuera a pasar algo distinto a lo usual, su vida era monótona, aburrida y solitaria. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en este punto era poder tocar el piano y cantar cuando sentía la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, aunque por supuesto nadie lo había escuchado hacerlo más que su madre.

El reloj marcó las 7:30 a.m. y Stuart ya estaba frente a la puerta de entrada con su mochila al hombro. Volteó la cabeza para observarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que su madre había puesto en el recibidor. Su nuevo uniforme escolar le sentaba bastante bien, era completamente negro y llevaba ciertos detalles en los hombros y los bolsillos que eran de color dorado. A Stu no le desagradaba el uniforme pero no podía dejar de odiarse a sí mismo por su propio aspecto. Nada deseaba más que dejar de verse tan extraño.

El autobús escolar llegó y el conductor tocó la bocina. La madre de 2D se acercó a él y antes de que abriera la puerta le dio un beso en la mejilla deseándole buena suerte. Al salir un viento cálido meció su cabello y por algún motivo no se sintió tan desalentado como normalmente lo haría. Stu ya sentía las miradas de los jóvenes desde el autobús, todas clavadas en él, mientras se alejaba de la puerta de su casa. Se subió con la cabeza gacha y saludo con timidez al conductor que le sonrío con simpatía.

- Hola chico, me han dicho que eres nuevo. Espero que te vaya muy bien en este año escolar. – 2D le dedicó un leve gracias y levantó la vista para buscar un asiento vacío. Al hacerlo la vista de todos estaba centrada en él y el impulso de bajarse corriendo del colectivo lo envolvió por completo. – Oye, no dejes que te intimiden. – Le susurró el conductor con una voz casi inaudible. – A todos los miraron igual en su primer día de clases.

2D sonrió levemente al pensar en ello y se dirigió a un asiento que estaba al fondo de todo, junto a la ventana. En el asiento contiguo había una joven de contextura pequeña y cabello violeta, que mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras leía un libro y sus ojos se veían ocultos por su flequillo. Ella era la única que aún no había reparado en él de todos los pasajeros del autobús.

- Disculpa. ¿Puedo…? - Stuart no era muy bueno para hablar con las chicas, pero tomó un poco de coraje y continuó. - ¿Puedo sentarme en el asiento que está a tu lado?

La joven levantó la cabeza y el corazón del chico de pelo azul se alborotó en su pecho. Sus ojos verdes eran realmente hermosos, de hecho, ella era completamente hermosa. Cuando lo miró, Stuart no sintió en lo absoluto lo que sentía cuando los demás le observaban. Ella no se vio sorprendida o extrañada por su aspecto, por el contrario en su rostro se dibujó una amplia y simpática sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió, y se levantó de su asiento para permitirle a 2D pasar.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo él, al haberse sentado en su lugar.

- No hay de qué… Soy Miho, por cierto… Ah, pero puedes decirme Noodle. – Aclaró la joven, perdiéndose otra vez en su libro.

- Mi nombre es Stuart…- Respondió, nervioso.- Aaamm… Pero puedes llamarme 2D. – La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de las páginas frente a ella.

- 2D. – Susurró. – Lo recordaré.


	2. Una cálida bienvenida

**Capitulo 2: Una cálida bienvenida**

El viaje se hizo largo para 2D quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse observando como un idiota a la chica que se sentaba junto a él. Ella no parecía notar las súbitas miradas que le lanzaba el chico y mantenía la vista fija en su libro, completamente concentrada en lo que leía. Al llegar al instituto, la joven se paró y lo miró sonriente, él solo se quedó allí, perdido en la fluidez de sus movimientos.

- ¿Te quedaras ahí sentado o vas a ir a clase? – Dijo Noodle, en un tono feliz.

- No, digo sí, iré a clases. Eh, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Ahhh… No lo sé. – Respondió él, tímido y hablando en voz baja, levantándose de su asiento. "_Estúpido, estúpido, deja de hacer el ridículo con la única persona que te habla_" pensó y se paró a su lado intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo, ella lo miraba con comprensión.

- 2D – Susurró Noodle y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con ternura, a lo que él reaccionó levantando la cabeza, sorprendido por el contacto.- No te preocupes, es normal sentirse nervioso por ser el nuevo. Ven, te ayudaré a encontrar tu salón de clases.

- Claro, g-gracias.

Ambos bajaron del autobús y se encaminaron hacia el instituto. El edificio de la escuela era enorme y de color blanco, tenía una gran torre en el medio que poseía un reloj gigante en la parte de arriba, éste estaba hecho para sonar en los horarios en que las clases o los recesos comenzaban y terminaban. El gran patio que lo rodeaba tenía caminos de piedras y grandes espacios verdes. El complejo entero debía de ocupar una cuadra completa.

Aquí y allá había alumnos saludándose con entusiasmo y contándose lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Stuart posaba su vista en ellos con desinterés, reparando en detalles como aros en las cejas o los labios, colores de pelo extravagantes y accesorios llamativos. Estas cosas lo hicieron relajarse un poco, al parecer no llamaría mucho la atención aquí. Sus pensamientos iban perdiéndose en las caras de los alumnos cuando su atención se vio centrada de repente en una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, que corría hacía donde él estaba junto con Noodle.

- ¡Noods! – Dijo la joven cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la escucharan. - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Muy bien! – Gritó Noodle desde donde estaba y abrió sus brazos para atajar a la chica que prácticamente saltó sobre ella.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Pero si nos vimos hace una semana. – Le respondió a su amiga, la adolescente de pelo violeta. – Jess quiero presentarte a Stuart. – Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalar a 2D. La joven acababa de poner sus ojos encima de él por primera vez y su expresión daba a entender lo raro que le parecía su aspecto, pero sonrió y le tendió su mano para estrecharla a modo de saludo. – 2D, ella es Jessica, mi mejor amiga. Jess él es un estudiante nuevo y estoy intentando que se sienta bienvenido, así que quiero que lo trates bien.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió Jessica. – Cualquier amigo de mi princesa es amigo mío. Es un gusto Stuart.

- El… El gusto es mío… - Dijo Stu, ganando más confianza para hablar. La chica no parecía tener muchos problemas con su aspecto y la palabra "amigo" le retumbaba en la cabeza sin parar. Tal vez este lugar sí sería diferente. – Puedes… Puedes llamarme 2D.

- Muy bien, 2D, te veré luego. Debo ir a organizar unas cosas y… - Bajó la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca y pegó un gritó. – ¡Dios mío se me hace tarde! Adiós, chicos los veré en clase. – Gritó mientras corría en dirección al instituto.

Stuart escuchó la más hermosa risa a su lado y volteó para mirar a Noodle que observaba a su amiga alejándose a toda velocidad.

- La encontrarás algo… Entusiasta. – Dijo ella y comenzó a caminar junto con él por el basto jardín de entrada. – Jess es la delegada del grupo y en este instituto los delegados tienen muchas tareas y obligaciones.

- Ya veo. – 2D sonrió levemente. – Parece simpática.

- Lo es, es una excelente persona y ha estado a mi lado desde muy pequeñas. – Respondió Noods con una mirada llena de cariño. – ¡Oh! Por cierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 17. ¿Por qué?

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bueno! – La joven pegaba pequeños saltitos a su lado. – Eso significa que estamos en la misma clase.

Stu sintió un gran calor en el pecho, nunca lo habían recibido tan bien en ningún lado, nunca nadie se había interesado por él y mucho menos había encontrado a una persona que se pusiera feliz porque cursaran en el mismo salón.

- Eso es muy bueno, por lo menos ya conozco a alguien de mi curso. – Le respondió. – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Preguntó Noodle mientras entraban al recibidor del gran edificio y buscaban el casillero de 2D.

- Bueno… - Dijo él pensando en si debía o no responderle con la verdad. No quería abrumar a la joven con sus problemas. Pero ella lo miraba con la bondad desbordando de sus ojos de esmeralda y no se atrevió a mentirle. – En las otras ciudades… - Comenzó, mientras encontraba su casillero y metía sus cosas dentro. – No… Me recibieron tan bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió la joven con la pregunta dibujada en su rostro. Esto llenó a Stu de ternura, tal vez para ella su aspecto no era tan raro y no suponía que fuera por eso.

- La gente no suele acercárseme mucho. – confesó con tristeza. – Verás… No todos se toman mi… "imagen" – dibujó unas comillas en el aire – muy bien.

- Ooooh… - Susurró ella comprendiendo. – Supongo que, si no quisieron ser tus amigos, es mejor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Si no se te acercaron es porque no valía la pena conocerlos. – Respondió ella mientras se dirigían a su casillero, el cual se encontraba a unos pasos del de 2D. – Tengo la teoría de que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que no te juzgan en lo absoluto y que toda persona que te juzgue no merece disfrutar de tu compañía. Es decir… ¿Para qué hacer amistades con imbéciles, no?

- Bueno… Eso es cierto. – Dijo Stuart, mientras le sonreía. – Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

- Tienes una linda sonrisa. – Le comentó ella. – Pareciera iluminarte el rostro, deberías sonreír más seguido.

2D bajó un poco la cabeza, estaba levemente sonrojado y no sabía qué contestarle a eso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos. Ella notó el leve color de sus mejillas y le acarició levemente el brazo con expresión de ternura. El reloj de la torre había comenzado a sonar y ella levantó la vista hacia el techo para luego sugerir que fueran a clases. Abrumado nuevamente por el contacto, él se limitó a asentir.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, el camino a su aula no era muy complicado y llegaron a ella en menos de 5 minutos. La clase aún no había comenzado y muchos alumnos se sentaban sobre las mesas mientras conversaban entre sí, otros estaban en pequeños grupos parados en las esquinas del aula, riendo animadamente. La única que estaba sola era Jessica, la cual se encontraba detrás del escritorio del profesor, de puntas de pie escribiendo la fecha en el pizarrón. Cuando 2D ingresó esperaba que todos lo mirasen como siempre, pero eso no sucedió. Muy pocas personas, en su mayoría las chicas, posaron su vista en él por un instante, pero no hicieron ninguna expresión extraña o se vieron sorprendidas por su aspecto. Este hecho lo animó mucho y se permitió a si mismo despreocuparse por las personas y fijarse en cómo era su nueva aula. Ésta era muy espaciosa y tenía 4 grandes ventanas que se orientaban hacia el patio donde se hacía actividad física, los pupitres en ella eran individuales y se separaban en cinco largas filas.

- Éste es mi lugar. – Dijo Noodle apuntando al ante-ultimo pupitre que se encontraba junto a las ventanas. – Tú puedes usar este. – Continuó, apuntando al que estaba detrás del suyo. – Sé que es el último, pero es el único que está desocupado.

- Está bien, me gusta sentarme atrás.

- ¡Muuy bieeen, alumnos! – Dijo una voz desde la puerta. – Siéntese todos en sus lugares.

2D observó al profesor entrar, era un hombre alto y robusto, con la piel morena y ojos completamente blancos.

- Sé que somos los mismos de siempre, pero como hay alumnos nuevos me presentaré. – Continuó el profesor. – Mi nombre es Russel Hobss y este año estaré impartiendo las materias historia, matemática, lengua y, para quienes tomen los talleres, seré también su profesor de música.

- Profesor Hobss. – Dijo Jessica, que había desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara y entraba por la puerta con una pequeña libreta en sus manos. – Esta es la lista con los nombres de todos nosotros para que pase asistencia. Dentro hay también una hoja con información sobre los nuevos estudiantes.

- Muchas gracias, Jessica, puedes sentarte. – Respondió él, tomando la libreta y abriéndola para leerla. – Bien al parecer tenemos dos alumnos nuevos: la señorita Lourdes Himura y el señor Stuart Pot. Chicos levanten la mano por favor, para que pueda identificarlos.

Stu levantó la mano no muy alto, con timidez y una chica que se encontraba en la fila del medio hizo lo mismo.

- Muy bien, pasen al frente, por favor. – Ambos obedecieron y se pararon uno al lado del otro junto al escritorio del profesor. – Muy bien, la señorita Himura viene de Japón, sus padres decidieron venir aquí el año pasado para abrir un restauran de comida japonesa. ¿No es así?

- ¡Hi! – Contestó Lourdes con una gran sonrisa. – Y están todos invitados a visitarnos.

- De acuerdo, sería un placer. Y bien… - Dijo el profesor leyendo la hoja en sus manos. – El señor Pot viene desde Estados unidos pero aquí dice que su lugar natal es Inglaterra. ¿Viajas mucho Stuart?

- Ammm… sí. – Respondió 2D intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. – De hecho lo hago todo el tiempo, mi mamá trabaja para una empresa que tiene diferentes cedes a lo largo del mundo y la transfieren cada uno o dos años.

- ¡Ya veo! ¿Y en qué lugares has vivido?

- Pues… - Stu bajo la cabeza para pensar. – París, Roma, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Brasil, China… Y… Algunos más que no recuerdo.

En el aula se escuchó un "wooowww" general y el profesor sonrió.

- Entonces debes ser muy bueno con los idiomas.

- No realmente, no siempre pude hacerme entender como quisiera. – Respondió 2D rascándose la nuca.

- Jaja Supongo que aquí no deberás sufrir por ese problema. Bueno, alumnos, estos son los nuevos estudiantes y espero que los traten bien.

Se escuchó un gran "Siii" de parte de todos y, con eso, las clases comenzaron.


	3. Amigos

**Capitulo 3: Amigos**

Luego de las primeras dos horas de clases, el reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar anunciando el comienzo del primer receso. Stu estaba guardando sus cosas cuando un grupo muy numeroso de chicas se acercó a Noodle.

- Noods. ¿Cómo han sido tus vacaciones? – Le preguntó una joven cuyo cabello estaba teñido de rosa.

- Bien, con mis padres hicimos un pequeño viaje esta última semana. – Respondió Noodle, con la cabeza gacha, terminando de escribir algo en su cuaderno.- Visitamos a mis abuelos en Japón. Y volvimos ayer para que pudiera comenzar las clases sin faltar el primer día.

- ¿Cómo fue todo entre tus padres? – Preguntó una chica que se había sentado sobre el pupitre de al lado. Noodle levantó la cabeza y 2D hizo un esfuerzo porque no se notara que prestaba atención a la conversación. - ¿No han tenido ningún… Inconveniente nuevo?

- Aaamm… Hablamos de eso luego. – Dijo la chica de ojos de esmeralda, en tono cortante. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se dio la vuelta – 2D… ¿Quisieras que diéramos un paseo por el parque juntos?

Todas las amigas de Noodle, posaron su vista en el joven que no se esperaba una propuesta así y estaba helado de la sorpresa. En los ojos de Noods, había aparecido un pequeño tono oscuro, una mezcla de enojo y frustración. Estaba seria, pero inmediatamente dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro que no hacía juego con la expresión de sus ojos.

- Cl- Claro.

Ya en el parque, Stu caminaba al lado de su compañera en silencio. No sabía qué decir porque la joven tenía aspecto de tristeza.

-Noods…

- Dime 2D – Lo cortó ella, probablemente temiendo que él quisiera hablar sobre el comentario que había hecho su amiga. – ¿Sabes muchos idiomas?

- Eeemm… No…

- Pero, en clase dijiste que has estado en muchos lugares del mundo.

- Así es…

- ¿Entonces… cómo…?

- No fue necesario que aprendiera algunos idiomas… - Respondió él, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Te parece que nos sentemos aquí? – Dijo ella señalando un pequeño lugar en la hierba, entre unos árboles enormes. – Me gusta este lugar porque está en la parte trasera del complejo y no pasa mucha gente por aquí.

- Sí, parece muy tranquilo. – Ambos se sentaron y él alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Noods.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo lograste que te entendieran en las diferentes escuelas? – Dijo ella, abrazando sus piernas.

- No siempre fui a institutos… - Le explicó. – En los lugares en los que mi madre sabía que yo no podría comunicarme, me asignaba un tutor que hablara en mi idioma. Luego, con los certificados de educación en casa y haciendo exámenes donde evalúan mi conocimiento, las escuelas de otros países me permiten estudiar en el curso que me corresponde.

- Pero… ¿Y si tenías que salir a comprar algo o necesitabas pedir indicaciones?

- Me las ingeniaba… Aprendía las palabras necesarias o me hacía entender mediante señas.

- Ya veo… Entonces has estado muy solo en esos países.

"_No te imaginas cuánto_" Pensó Stuart suspirando y levantando la cabeza para mirar al cielo.

- Sí, bueno, no sería nada nuevo. – Dijo y sintió una mano sobre la suya. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tristeza. – No me tengas lástima, por favor.

- Lo siento, es solo que no puedo imaginar una vida tan solitaria. – Susurró ella. – He vivido rodeada de amistades y siempre pude descargar mis penas con ellas. Aunque algunas son demasiado entrometidas… - Concluyó, aunque hablaba para sí misma.

- Sobre eso… - Él sabía que ese comentario era por la chica que había hecho esa pregunta a la que ella se había negado a contestar. – Sé que al parecer es un tema delicado de tratar para ti, pero… No pude evitar escuchar a tu amiga…

- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo Noodle, que en ningún momento había retirado su mano y esta seguía posando sobre la de 2D. – Es solo que no quería que te enteraras tan rápido de mis problemas…

- Te entiendo… - Respondió Stu y venciendo su enorme timidez se atrevió a poner su otra mano sobre la de Noodle. – Yo tampoco quería que el primer día ya te enteraras de que soy un pobre diablo al que nadie le quiere hablar.

- Tú no eres un pobre diablo… Tonto. – Dijo ella, casi sonriendo. – Pero bien… Ahora que lo dices… Me hablaste de tus problemas y supongo que es justo que te hable de los míos… - Su voz casi se apagó al final de la frase y luego hizo un gran silencio.

Stuart se arrepintió un poco de haberla llevado a ese tema de conversación y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el dorso de la mano.

- Oye… No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, al fin al cabo casi no me conoces y se podría decir que aún soy un completo desconocido para ti.

- No, no es eso… Es solo que me cuesta un poco hablar de esto con cualquiera. – Le respondió ella. – Verás… Mi padre es… Alcohólico. – 2D alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa pero no hizo ningún comentario y la dejó continuar. – Últimamente ha estado mucho mejor, pero sufre recaídas y se pone un poco vi… - Lo que estaba diciendo quedó inconcluso porque el reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar, anunciando el fin del primer receso. – Supongo que te lo contaré después. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Música, pero antes tengo que ir a hablar con el director, olvidé decirle algo importante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Noods mientras se levantaban, aún no habían soltado sus manos.

- Bueno es sobre mi medicación. – Comentó él y en contra de su voluntad finalmente retiró su mano de la de ella. – En las otras escuelas me han visto tomando mis pastillas con la gran frecuencia con la que a veces lo hago y han pensado que me drogaba o algo así. Así que me tomé la costumbre de avisarle al director para evitarme las múltiples citaciones que le hacen a mi madre para hablar del asunto.

- ¿Para qué son tus pastillas?

- Para mis jaquecas, luego te contaré porqué me atacan las migrañas si quieres.

- ¡Claro! Por cierto, yo también tengo música. Te guardaré un asiento junto a mí.

- Gracias… De verdad has sido muy buena conmigo hoy. Jamás pensé que recibiría tanta ayuda y comprensión aquí.

- No es nada. ¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien. – Dijo ella y un leve sonrojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas. – Eres muy… Agradable. - A esta altura ya estaban en la puerta del aula de música y 2D se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a hablar con el director.

- Tú también… - Susurró y salió disparado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores en la vida de Stuart Pot. Estuvo junto a Noodle la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella parecía estar muy contenta en su presencia y eso hacía que él se contagiara del sentimiento. Hacía mucho no sentía nada así. Además, la joven lo sorprendía siempre con algún comentario o acción inesperada. Al entrar a la clase de música, por ejemplo, se la encontró con una guitarra eléctrica entre sus manos y tocaba de una forma increíble. Se veía tan llena de júbilo con su instrumento que era hipnotizante. Y ella se mostró sorprendida al escuchar a 2D tocar el piano y no paró de hacer comentarios sobre lo buen músico que era.

Esa misma tarde, al terminar las clases. Ambos se dirigieron hacía la parada del autobús y, al subirse al vehículo, se sentaron juntos. Ella estaba muy callada, pero en su rostro permanecía una gran sonrisa. El silencio le permitió a Stuart recordar que la conversación sobre su padre había quedado inconclusa, pero decidió que buscaría otro momento para pedirle que terminara de contarle sobre eso, ya que ella se mostraba muy feliz y traer el tema de conversación de vuelta ensombrecería nuevamente su mirada.

- Stu… - Dijo ella, rompiendo su silencio. – La pasé realmente bien contigo hoy y quería preguntarte. – Se quedó callada, súbitamente volviéndose tímida. A lo que él no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que simplemente permaneció en silencio, observándola con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en los labios. – Tú quisieras… ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo?

- ¿A-amigo? – Un enorme sentimiento tibio creció dentro de él y se la quedó mirando boquiabierto. Era cierto que Jessica había dicho algo sobre que él era amigo de Noodle esa mañana, pero no había querido hacerse ilusiones al respecto, para no decepcionarse si ella en realidad solo lo acompañaba para ser amable.

- Si no quieres, no lo hagas… - Dijo Noodle, sin saber cómo interpretar su expresión. – Sé que he estado mucho contigo hoy y tenía miedo de haberte atosigado demasiado. Lo que pasa es que me siento muy cómoda a tu lado y… - 2D la calló, levantando su mano en señal de que se detuviera y le dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

- Miho, me encantaría ser tu amigo. – Respondió, sin poder creer aún lo bien que se sentía.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bueno! – Exclamó Noods y comenzó a pegar pequeños saltitos en su asiento, acción que a Stuart le pareció muy tierna - ¿Esa no es tu casa?

- Oh sí, bueno… Entonces nos vemos mañana. – Dijo él parándose y tomando su mochila.

- Nos vemos mañana, amigo.

Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta del autobús y antes de bajarse se dio vuelta para mirar a la joven que lo saludó con la mano. Él le devolvió el saludo y bajó del vehículo. Ese día había sido tan bueno que casi parecía un sueño.

- Hola amor. – Le saludó su madre, cuando lo escuchó entrar. Y se dirigió hacia el recibidor. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de…? Oh, por Dios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo él, observando la expresión en la cara de su madre.

- Estas… Sonriendo… - 2D se quedó helado, lo cierto era que los primeros días de escuela siempre volvía a su casa con la misma cara de seriedad y tristeza con la que se había ido en la mañana. Jamás había vuelto sonriendo en su vida. Su madre se abrazó a él, llorando de felicidad y Stu le devolvió el abrazo. – Hacía años que no te veía sonreír así. – Él comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería ya que todas sus sonrisas eran falsas y ella lo sabía.

- Tenías razón, mamá. Este lugar… Es diferente.


	4. Nuestro lugar secreto

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro lugar secreto**

Era el segundo día de clases y 2D se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Estaba de muy buen humor, no solo por el maravilloso día que había tenido ayer, sino porque no lo había atacado una jaqueca desde que se había sentado al lado de Noodle por primera vez.

Desde la cocina se podía escuchar a su madre cantando en voz baja, mientras preparaba el desayuno. El día estaba nublado pero hacía bastante calor, por lo que Stuart se permitió estar sin remera hasta que fuera la hora de ir al instituto. Sentado frente al piano, cerró sus ojos y, en cuanto lo hizo, en su mente apareció la hermosa Miho, moviéndose con gracia y delicadeza, sonriéndole. Dejó que su mano posara sobre las teclas mientras, en su mente, una nueva melodía florecía. Tomó una hoja pentagramada y comenzó a componer una nueva canción, podía escuchar las dulces notas mientras las anotaba con rapidez. Terminó de escribir y comenzó a tocarla en el piano. Las melodías que Stu componía eran tan tranquilas como esta, pero siempre estaban cargadas de una gran melancolía, sin embargo este nuevo sonido era diferente, parecía una canción de cuna.

- ¡Stuart, ya es hora de desayunar! – Gritó su madre, al pie de las escaleras.

- En un momento bajo. – Respondió él y terminó de vestirse.

Una hora mas tarde estaba esperando el auto-bus en la calle. Tarareaba la melodía que acababa de componer, mirando hacia la nada. Al llegar el vehículo escolar, 2D se subió con entusiasmo y saludó felizmente al conductor. Al voltear la cabeza para buscar un asiento, se encontró con una par de hermosos ojos verdes observándolo desde la última fila de asientos. Ella le sonreía y levantó una mano para indicarle que se sentara con él.

- Buen día, 2D. – Dijo Noods, mientras él se sentaba a su lado. – Hoy pareces estar de muy buen humor.

- Buen día… Aaamm… Sí, hoy estoy bastante animado. – Respondió Stu, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

- Me alegra mucho saber eso. Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tendrás que esperar al primer receso para verla.

2D alzó las cejas y miró a su amiga con intriga. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y cambió el tema de conversación para evitar que él le hiciera preguntas que la llevaran a revelarle la sorpresa.

Al ingresar al instituto, la atención de 2D se vio centrada en un joven al que no había visto el día anterior. Era un chico de estatura mediana, de pelo negro, uno de sus ojos era rojo y llevaba un collar con una cruz invertida. El joven parecía ser uno o dos años mas grande que él y estaba molestando a un chico de aproximadamente 15 años.

- Ay no… - Escuchó Stuart a su lado y volteó para mirar a Noodle que tenía su vista clavada en ese chico. – Niccals…

- ¿Quién es?

- Un gran imbécil. – Respondió ella. – Murdoc Niccals, es un alumno dos años mayor que nosotros. Ha repetido de curso y por eso tuvo que mantenerse en el área de juniors. Es un muy buen bajista, pero fuera de eso no tiene un solo aspecto positivo. Lo único que le interesa es ir de aquí a allá con sus amigos descerebrados, molestando a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino o intentando seducir a las chicas del instituto.

- Un rebelde, apuesto a que todas caen por él. – Dijo 2D.

- Algunas sí, supongo… Intenta mantenerte alejado de él. Tiene la maldita costumbre de ensañarse con los chicos nuevos.

La campana del reloj sonó y las clases dieron comienzo. Noodle se mostraba muy seria desde que había visto a Murdoc y este hecho inquietó a 2D. Las primeras dos horas se hicieron eternas hasta que finalmente llegó el momento del receso.

- ¿Me acompañarás para que te muestre la sorpresa? – Le dijo en susurros la pequeña Noodle a Stu. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se mostró de mejor humor. – Bien, entonces sígueme.

Caminaron juntos dentro del gran complejo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba algo oculta en la parte trasera del edifico. Ella la abrió y rebeló que dentro había unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban hacía arriba. Las subieron en silencio sin entrar por ninguna de las puertas que había a lo largo del camino. Finalmente llegaron arriba y Noodle sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño alambre, acto seguido lo metió en la cerradura de la última puerta.

- Eres como una pequeña ladrona intentando abrir la puerta de una casa. – Bromeó él y ella le sonrió.

La joven no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo y la puerta se abrió.

- Bienvenido a mi lugar secreto. – Exclamó con felicidad, Noodle.

- Estamos en la terraza de la escuela. – Dijo 2D y se acercó a la baranda para mirar el paisaje, desde allí podían verse todos los jardines y caminos que tenía el complejo.

- Este es mi lugar preferido, nadie sabe de él, así que vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar o simplemente tengo ganas de estar sola. – Ella se acercó a Stuart, mientras hurgaba en su mochila. – Además, la vista es hermosa. Tienes que ver lo bello que se ve el atardecer desde aquí.

- ¿Vienes con tus amigas a este lugar?

- No… De hecho… - Él giró su cabeza para observarla y la encontró un poco sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha. – Eres la primera persona a la que le hablo de este lugar.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Stu sin poder creerlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sacó una gran lonchera de su mochila.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo conmigo? – Le dijo con timidez.

- Claro. – Respondió él, sin salir de su asombro. Y se sentó junto a ella contra la baranda. – No puedo creer que me hayas traído a un lugar donde no has invitado a nadie.

- Lo sé, es que… - Se quedó callada un segundo mientras le sacaba la tapa a su lonchera. – Bueno… Tú eres diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – Repitió él.

- Sí… Me caes realmente bien y… Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. – Frunció un poco el ceño y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de 2D. – Es extraño, jamás había considerado mostrarle este lugar a nadie, ni siquiera a Jess, aunque no podría traerla aunque quisiera porque ella está muy ocupada siempre en los recesos.

- ¿Tampoco has traído aquí a Jessica? – la voz de 2D había subido una octava por la confesión de su amiga. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. – Vaya… Muchas gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Es que… Este lugar es muy especial para ti y apenas si me conociste ayer, sin embargo dices que ya te caigo lo suficientemente bien como para mostrármelo y confiar en que no se lo diré a nadie. Jamás había conocido a una persona que me hiciera sentir tan bienvenido.

- Te lo mereces. Eres una muy buena persona 2D, sé que no te conozco mucho, pero… - sacó un panecillo de adentro de su lonchera y se lo entregó. – Siempre tuve la habilidad de presentir cómo son las personas desde el primer instante en que las veo y hablo con ellas. Y tú me has dado muchas sensaciones sobre cómo eres.

- ¿Sensaciones sobre cómo soy? – 2D estaba hipnotizado por las palabras de la joven. - ¿Qué sensaciones te he dado?

- Bien… - Ella sacó otro panecillo y lo partió en dos. – Siento que no hay ni un gramo de maldad en tu ser. Pero también… Eres una persona muy solitaria. Cuando te conocí pude sentir una gran oscuridad saliendo desde dentro de ti, pero eso no se debe a que seas malo, sino a que tu alma parece haber sido castigada por mucho tiempo. – Dijo y mordió la mitad del panecillo que tenía en su mano. Stuart la miraba boquiabierto, ella acababa de describirlo de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho, jamás.

- Eres increíble. – Soltó finalmente el chico de pelo azul y mordió el panecillo que ella le había dado. Era dulce y estaba delicioso. – Cada día me sorprendes más.

- Que bueno, así no te aburrirás de mí. – Respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Eso es imposible_" Pensó Stuart para sus adentros. Si ella supiera lo mucho que había llegado a quererla en tan poco tiempo, si supiera lo fascinado que estaba con su forma de ser, no pensaría en que él podría aburrirse de estar en su presencia. En efecto era una pequeña ladrona y estaba robándose su corazón a una velocidad de vértigo.

- No creo que pueda aburrirme de ti nunca… - Comentó 2D e inmediatamente se sintió un poco avergonzado por haber dicho eso, no quería que Noodle se diera cuenta de las cosas que él empezaba a sentir por ella, así que decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿Quién cocinó estos panecillos? Están muy buenos.

- ¿Te gustan? – Ella estaba sonrojada - Los hice yo.

- ¿De verdad? Que bien cocinas, Noods. Eres genial. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? - Bromeó él y ella le pegó levemente en el brazo mientras reían.

El reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar, el primer receso estaba llegando a su fin y ellos se dirigieron a la puerta que los llevaba a la escalera.

- Mira. – Dijo ella y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño alambre con el que había abierto. – Este alambre tiene la forma ideal para abrir esta puerta y quiero que sea tuyo.

- Pero… ¿Con qué abrirás tú?

- Ah, tengo uno igual en mi casa, mañana lo traeré conmigo. – Respondió la chica de pelo violeta y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad. – De ahora en adelante, este será NUESTRO lugar secreto.


	5. Un conflicto y una triste historia

**Capitulo 5: Un conflicto y una triste historia**

El tercer día de clases comenzó tan bien como lo habían hecho los dos anteriores. 2D despertó con una nueva canción dando vueltas por su cabeza. Era la pequeña Noodle quien provocaba que de su corazón brotaran tantas nuevas melodías. Nunca había compuesto dos canciones de forma consecutiva, pero los ojos verdes de su nueva amiga aparecían si cesar en sus sueños. En su pecho las notas comenzaban a agitarse y necesitaba sacarlas de allí tanto como necesitaba exhalar el aire en sus pulmones. Stuart ni siquiera pensó en vestirse. Tomó una carpeta para usarla de apoyo y unas cuantas hojas pentagramas y empezó a componer su nuevo tema, aún sentado en la cama. Ésta nueva canción era muy diferente a la del día anterior, en ella volcó todas las emociones por las que había pasado cuando Noodle le había enseñado su lugar secreto. Al terminar de componer miró la hora y lanzó un quejido. Ya era tarde y en cualquier momento su madre lo llamaría a desayunar. Se visitó a gran velocidad y entró al baño para lavarse los dientes.

- Hijo, hora de desayunar. – Gritó su madre, al pie de las escaleras, como lo hacía siempre.

Un hecho que le pareció curioso a Stuart es que esa constante rutina no se le hacía tan molesta y pesada como antes. De hecho comenzaba a valorar el sonido de la voz de su madre cada mañana y el desayunar con ella todos los días. Esto en parte se debía a que pronto la ascenderían, pues llevaba ya muchos años haciendo grandes trabajos a lo largo del mundo para la compañía en la que trabajaba. Eso era muy bueno pero significaba que, en unas semanas, muy probablemente solo vería a su madre temprano en la mañana y luego ella estaría todo el día trabajando; Incluso podría dejar de verla por días, ya que ya se le había notificado que en un tiempo tendría que viajar a las ciudades cercanas por unos días para cerrar contratos con pequeñas empresas.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido y, antes de que Stuart se diera cuenta, se hicieron las dos de la tarde. Las actividades extracurriculares comenzaron. La escuela aún estaba organizando sus horarios y habían cambiado todas las materias consideradas "taller" _(Taller de arte, taller de música, taller de fotografía, etc.) _a los horarios de la tarde. Este día volvían a tener música, 2D se dirigía con Noodle hacía el aula correspondiente a la materia, cuando un pequeño suceso desafortunado planteó el primer conflicto que se le presentaría en esta nueva ciudad.

- ¡Oye tú! Tú, el que tiene aspecto de descerebrado. – Se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo.

Noodle y 2D eran los únicos que estaban en ese lugar por lo que se dieron vuelta para ver si quien hablaba se dirigía a ellos. Murdoc Niccals caminaba hacia donde estaban con aspecto de haber estado bebiendo o algo así. Sus ojos de diferente color estaban clavados en los ojos negros de 2D.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces con mi chica? – Continuó Murdoc y se paró frente a él haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse derecho.

- ¿Disculpa? – Respondió Noodle, indignada. – ¿Que yo soy qué?

- Oh vamos, dulzura, todos saben que estas loca por mi. – Dijo él y tomó a Miho del brazo.

Acto seguido 2D tomó la mano del muy intoxicado chico y la sacó del brazo de la joven que se veía muy molesta.

- Me parece que ella no quiere que la toques. – Inquirió Stuart, muy serio.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, imbécil. Ella es mi chica y no quiero verlos juntos nunca más o recibirás una golpiza.

- Niccals, no sé con qué bebida te habrás emborrachado a esta hora de la tarde pero quiero que te quede bien en claro que yo no soy nada tuyo. – Noodle estaba roja de la furia y él la miró con un destello de locura en los ojos. – Además… - Continuó la joven y se acercó a él de forma amenazante. – Yo hago lo que quiero y me junto con quien quiero. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Yo nunca seré "tu chica" – dijo, escupiendo las palabras en su cara y dibujando unas comillas en el aire. – antes prefiero que me entierren viva. ¿Entendiste?

- Tranquila, muñeca. ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Murdoc. - ¿Papi se tomó unas copas de más esta mañana y te fue a golpear a tu cuarto? No tienes que descargarte por eso conmigo.

La cara de Noodle se descompuso y el dolor se vio reflejado en sus ojos verdes. 2D estalló de la furia y empujó a un muy borracho Murdoc que, privado de su capacidad de mantenerse en pie, se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle algo así? – Gritó el chico de pelo azúl.

- ¿Quieres pelear, rarito? – Murdoc se paró y, con una precisión la cuál nadie habría pensado que tenía estando en ese estado de ebriedad, golpeó a Stuart con todas sus fuerzas.

Noodle gritó y del aula de música salió el profesor Hobbs para ver qué sucedía. Murdoc se había tirado sobre 2D y lo golpeaba sin parar, el profesor lo sacó de encima de él con sus fuertes brazos y lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo señor Niccals? – Preguntó Russel y tomó a Murdoc de las manos para ponerlas en su espalda e incapacitarlo de todo movimiento, ya que éste que se retorcía para liberarse y volver a golpear a Stuart.

- ¿Estas bien, 2D? – Decía Noodle mientras escuchaba a Murdoc quejarse y decir una sarta de cosas incoherentes.

- Sí… Estoy bien… - Dijo Stuart e inmediatamente una gran sensación de humillación calló sobre él. Sabía de antemano que era muy malo para las peleas por ser un flacucho sin fuerza, pero no esperaba que le diera una golpiza un borracho que apenas podía mantenerse parado.

- Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, estás muy lastimado. – No dejó que 2D se negara y lo ayudó a levantarse. En su rostro no dejaba de ser evidente el dolor que sentía por lo que le había dicho Murdoc. – ¿Profesor Hobbs, puedo llevar a Stuart a la enfermería? Luego le contaré con detalle lo que sucedió, él no tiene la culpa de nada, solo me defendía de Niccals.

- Le creo, señorita Hatori, puede llevarse al señor Pot. Luego pase por la oficina del director, estaré esperándola para que le explique lo que sucedió.

Noodle asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Stuart con ella. Una hora más tarde él estaba solo en la enfermería. Se encontraba sentado al borde de una de las camas que tenían allí para los alumnos que se sentían lo suficientemente mal como para necesitar reposo, la enfermera le había curado todas sus heridas y había ido a hablar con el director para dar un reporte de su estado. Este hecho dejó al chico de pelo azul en una semi-confortable soledad que, lejos de ayudarle a calmarse, le permitió recordar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se sintió muy irritado al volver a escuchar en su mente lo que Murdoc le había dicho a Noodle y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer desaparecer la humillación.

"¡_GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIAL!_" Pensaba con sarcasmo. "_Ahora Noodle creerá que soy un debilucho… ¡Diablos, qué suerte la mía!_" Un gran dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente y lo privó de la capacidad de pensar. Por suerte, tenía la costumbre de llevar su frasco de pastillas consigo todo el tiempo y lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones. En el momento en que estaba poniendo una de sus pastillas en su boca, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par, haciendo un gran ruido, y su madre entró a toda velocidad.

- ¡Oh, Stuart! – Exclamó, a punto de llorar. Mientras la observaba acercarse a él, por dentro, 2D maldecía mil veces más su suerte pero intentó no hacer ningún gesto que demostrara lo malhumorado que estaba y se limitó a tomar el vaso con agua que estaba a su lado para poder tragarse su milagrosa droga. - Hijo, me han llamado al trabajo para decirme que te golpearon. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Nada, mamá.

- ¡Pero estás lleno de moretones y mira tus labios están sangrando…!

- Ya, cálmate, por favor. – La cortó, con el tono de voz más delicado del que fue capaz. – Intenté defender a una amiga de un alumno que estaba borracho o drogado, y él me dio una golpiza. - Le explicó, pasando por alto la cara que puso su madre cuando escuchó la palabra "amiga". - No hagas un escándalo de esto… - Se quedó callado un segundo y suspiró. – Sabes que en otras ciudades me han golpeado más fuerte y me han dejado mucho peor, por motivos menos importantes. – Se hizo otro silencio. – Por lo menos ahora evité que ella saliera lastimada. No sé lo qué hubiera sido capaz de hacerle ese imbécil a ella si se la hubiese encontrado sola, estando en ese estado de inconciencia.

- 2D. – Dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta. Noodle había escuchado todo lo que él acababa de decir y en su rostro no había más que dolor y lástima por él. Esto hizo que Stuart se sintiera aún más frustrado de lo que ya estaba. – Lo siento, no pude e-evitar escuchar, la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Vi-vine en un mal momento?

- No, está bien. – Por más molesto, humillado y triste que se sintiera, simplemente no podía decirle a Miho lo mucho que quería estar solo en ese momento, temía herir sus sentimientos. – Pasa Noods, te presento a mi mamá.

- Es un gusto, señora. Mi nombre es Miho y estoy en la misma clase que Stuart.

- Miho, que bonito nombre. – Dijo la madre de Stu, que alzaba sus cejas y ponía cara de aprobación. 2D casi sentía deseos de matarla, estaba mirando a su amiga como si fuera su novia secreta o algo así.

Noodle le sonrió con simpatía y le agradeció el cumplido. Pero inmediatamente su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse y volteó para mirar a 2D cuya expresión intentaba ser lo menos demostrativa posible.

- Gracias, Stu. – Dijo y se sentó junto a él en la cama. – Hiciste algo muy lindo por mí hace un rato.

- No tienes que agradecerme por nada, es lo que debía hacer, no podía permitir que te dijera esas cosas.

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa pero sus ojos de rubí estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de ellos. 2D frunció el ceño y volteó para mirar a su madre.

- Mamá… ¿Puedes salir un momento? Quisiera hablar a solas un segundo.

- Por supuesto, hijo. Estaré en la oficina del director así que cuando terminen de hablar quiero que vayas allí. Hoy te dejaran salir más temprano y te llevaré a casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y su madre se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si. 2D miró a Noodle directo a los ojos y tragó saliva, tenía algo importante que preguntarle.

- Miho, lo que te dijo ese imbécil me preocupó un poco. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero… Necesito preguntarte esto porque si te seguridad está en riesgo… - Dejó la frase inconclusa al ver la expresión de su amiga, pero tomó coraje y se decidió a hablar. – Tu padre… ¿Alguna vez te grita o… te maltrata cuando está alcoholizado?

Noodle dejó salir el aire por su boca en un gran y acongojado suspiro. Al borde del llanto, se tomó un segundo para contestar.

- Hace un tiempo… Una vez… Él… - Bajó la vista y finalmente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. A 2D se le partió el corazón por verla así y se atrevió a secar esa lágrima con su dedo gordo, mientras tomaba su rostro y lo levantaba para que lo mirase. Ella se quedó callada por unos cuantos minutos que se hicieron eternos, en los que ellos solo se miraron a los ojos. – Ésa noche él gritaba, mi madre lloraba y yo estaba muy enojada porque la había hecho sentirse mal. – Ahogó un sollozo y continuó hablando. - Así que me dirigí hacia donde estaban y le saqué el vaso de whisky de las manos. Acto seguido le dije que era un mal padre y que hacía sufrir a mamá. Me enfurecí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que no me escuchaba y que sólo le interesaba que le devolviera su asqueroso alcohol… Así que tire el vaso de vidrio contra el piso y se partió en mil pedazos. – Para ese momento hablaba en susurros por lo duro de su confesión. - Él se puso a gritarme como un loco y, en un momento de inconciencia, levantó su mano y… - Su voz se apagó por completo pero Stuart no necesitaba escuchar más para comprender lo que había pasado.

- ¿No volvió a suceder nada parecido después de eso?

- No, al día siguiente fue a un centro de rehabilitación y estuvo internado por varios meses…Un día lo dieron de alta y volvió a casa. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que, luego de unos años, perdió su trabajo y calló en una gran depresión. Esa noche volvió a emborracharse y todo comenzó de nuevo. Ahora tiene un nuevo puesto en una empresa pequeña, pero a veces vuelve a tener recaídas, se alcoholiza y le grita a mi madre. Yo simplemente lo ignoro y subo el volumen de la música en mi cuarto. No volví a llamarlo "papá" en su presencia desde la noche en que se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima. Toda la escuela se enteró de ese evento desafortunado, pero la mayoría de la gente evita hablarme de eso.

2D estaba serio, no sabía qué decirle. Estuvieron en silencio por un segundo y de la nada ella lo abrazó, mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Él se quedó paralizado por un segundo, la única persona que lo había abrazado en toda su vida era su madre. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, envolvió a Miho entre sus brazos.

- No sabes… - Dijo ella, luego de haber permanecido llorando por un largo rato. – No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me hayas defendido. Nadie nunca le dice nada al estúpido de Niccals, siempre que tiene la oportunidad intenta seducirme y cuando no lo logra me dice esas cosas hirientes…

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no pude hacer nada… Solo me dejé dar una golpiza…

- Te e-equivocas, hiciste más de lo que crees. Jamás… Jamás tuve a nadie que hiciera lo que tú hiciste por mí. – Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos mientras ella se mantenía abrazada a él.

- Calma, todo va a estar bien, princesa. – Susurró Stuart, aferrándola con fuerza. – De ahora en adelante, no estarás desprotegida, yo siempre estaré para cuidarte.


	6. La revelación

**Capitulo 6: La revelación**

"_¿Dónde estoy? _

- Miren a ese chico tan raro…

_¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

- Tu cara me molesta, imbécil…

- ¡Chicos, vamos a golpearlo!

_¿Por qué me hacen daño?_

– No quiero que te hagas amigo de alguien con ese aspecto…

_¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo?_

- ¡Stuart, Stuart!

_¿Quién me llama?_

- ¡Stuart!

_¿Mamá?_

- ¿Está muerto?

– Creo que lo golpeamos muy fuerte…Déjenlo tirado ahí y salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía.

-2D…

_¿Quién eres?_

- Gracias por protegerme.

- ¿Quién querría pasar el tiempo contigo?

- ¡Raro, raro, raro, raro! ¡Eres muy raro!

_Lo sé._

- Stuart…

_¿Qué sucede, mamá?_

- Stuart… ¡Stuart!"

- Stuart, despierta. – 2D abrió los ojos. Su madre estaba sentada junta a él, al borde de la cama. – ¡Oh, por fin! Buen día, cariño. Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. No parabas de dar vueltas y quejarte dormido.

- Buen día, mamá. Lo siento. ¿Es muy temprano? – Mientras hablaba su mamá abrió la ventana de la pieza para que el sol la iluminara y el golpe de luz repentino hizo que Stu se quedara ciego por unos segundos. - ¿Te desperté con mis ruidos?

- No, tuve que levantarme temprano porque me llamaron de la oficina por una emergencia. Escucha, me siento muy mal preguntándote esto pero… ¿Te molesta si viajo por unos días a otra ciudad? – Él no entendía por qué su madre se sentía mal por tener que irse unos días, hasta que tocó con un dedo su propia boca y sintió un dolor punzante. Entonces lo comprendió. – Sé que ayer pasó ese incidente en tu escuela y tú tal vez necesitas de mí y… Si te molesta estar solo y quieres que me quede a cuidarte, llamaré a mi jefe y le diré que no voy a ir.

- No, no tienes por qué hacer eso. – Respondió él, de inmediato. La idea de quedarse solo por unos días se le hacía realmente ideal en ese momento. – Tienes que ir, yo estaré bien. Son solo unos golpes…

- ¿De verdad lo dices? – 2D asintió con la cabeza y ella le sonrió. – Bien, entonces me iré. Alistaré mis cosas porque en una hora debo partir.

Su madre se retiró de la habitación y Stuart suspiró. Tener la oportunidad de no ver a nadie al menos ese día, era ideal. Por lo menos podría pasearse por su casa sin tener que poner buena cara para no preocupar a su madre.

Dos horas más tarde finalmente estaba solo. La casa estaba en gran silencio y él estaba sentado frente al piano. Había evitado mirarse en cualquier espejo desde el día anterior. Puso sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras pero no se sentía con ganas de tocar ninguna canción en particular. La curiosidad sobre cómo se veía lo atacó y se paró de golpe para ir a mirarse al espejo del baño individual de su cuarto.

-No está tan mal… - Dijo para sí mismo.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba rodeado por un gran cardenal violeta y su labio inferior tenía un pequeño corte y estaba hinchado. Por lo demás su cara seguía viéndose como siempre. Examinó sus hombros porque sentía una leve molestia en uno de ellos y efectivamente encontró un pequeño cardenal en su hombro derecho. Al parecer ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo estaba marcada. Este hecho lo animó un poco. Pasó su mano por su pecho y de inmediato recordó el largo abrazo que Noodle le había dado. Cerró sus ojos intentando recordar lo bien que se sentía su suave piel contra la suya y una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios. Eso lo hizo ponerse un poco confuso. Nadie había logrado que se sintiera así en tan poco tiempo. De hecho nadie había logrado que se sintiera así jamás. Noodle lo llenaba de felicidad cuando estaba en su presencia, tal vez eso era lo que muchos llamaban amistad. Pero no, ella generaba algo más, un sentimiento tibio en su pecho, una gran energía que le daba potencia a todo su ser.

- ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti Noods? – Susurró. – No entiendo éste sentimiento.

2D se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, con su brazo tapando sus ojos. Luego de un rato de intentar organizar sus ideas y aún perdido en su confusión, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él y se quedó dormido.

Una molesta música comenzó a sonar y Stuart abrió los ojos. Rodó en la cama y extendió un brazo hacia el suelo, donde su celular estaba sonando sin parar. Apenas si levantó la cabeza y sin leer el nombre de quién lo llamaba, atendió y puso su celular contra su oreja.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, 2D. – Dijo una voz sueva al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- ¡Noodle! – Exclamó con sorpresa el joven y se sentó en la cama. – Bien, mucho mejor. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien…- Su tono de voz no sonaba como siempre y 2D se preguntó si de verdad se sentía bien. - Supe que hoy no irías al instituto y bueno…

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa?

- Me preguntaba si… Querías algo de compañía…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de 2D.

- Sí, bueno… Solo si quieres… No sería ninguna molestia para mí ir a tu casa. Yo también tuve permiso del director de faltar a clases hoy.

- ¡Me encantaría! Mi madre no está así que podremos hablar de lo que queramos sin que se quiera entrometer.

- Que bueno, entonces… - El timbre de la casa sonó y el corazón de Stu pegó un salto, no podía ser cierto. – ¡Sorpresa!

- ¿Estuviste en la puerta todo este tiempo? – Preguntó él, riendo y poniéndose una camiseta limpia, mientras bajaba la escalera. – Tiene que ser una broma. - Exclamó, antes de abrir y cuando lo hizo se encontró a su pequeña amiga cerrando la tapa de su teléfono celular con una sola mano.

- No, no lo es. – Contestó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Hola.

- Hola princesa. Pasa, por favor.

Así lo hizo ella e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con un poco de vergüenza y se disculpó por haber aparecido repentinamente. Él le respondió que no había ningún problema y que lo ponía de muy buen humor que ella le hiciera compañía. Lo cierto era que, a comparación de estar solo, estar con Noodle era algo ideal. De hecho estar con ella era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Se sentaron en el living y hablaron por un largo rato hasta que la chica de pelo violeta le preguntó a 2D si podían salir al patio trasero.

- Claro, vamos. Es una buena idea, tenía ganas de fumar un cigarrillo. Espero que no te moleste que lo haga.

- De hecho… - Dijo ella y sacó su propia caja de cigarrillos de su mochila. – Esperaba que a ti no te molestara que yo lo hiciera.

- ¿Tú también fumas? – Respondió sorprendido, mientras abría la enorme puerta de vidrio que daba al patio trasero. – Nunca hubiera pensado que lo hacías. Tienes cara ser una chica correcta.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó su amiga, entre risas. Y sacó un cigarrillo de su caja. – ¿Fumar es cosa de rebeldes o algo así?

- No, pero parecías ser de las personas que no lo hacen. Siempre comes cosas sanas y eso… - Respondió el joven, ofreciéndole lumbre y poniendo un cigarrillo en su boca. Luego prendió el suyo. – ¿Fumas desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Sí. – Respondió ella, exhalando el humo por su boca y por algún motivo eso la hizo verse algo sensual para él. – Creo que fue una consecuencia del alcoholismo de mi padre porque empecé a hacerlo cuando sucedió todo… hace unos cuatro años. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

2D se la había quedado mirando con cara de idiota por la repentina atracción sexual que le había ocasionado.

- Ah, lo siento… - _"Espero no haber sido muy evidente"_ – Entonces lo haces desde muy joven. Yo también. Comencé a los 15, le robaba los cigarrillos a mi mamá de su cartera y me escondía para fumar.

Noodle alzó la cejas y estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando comenzaron a escuchar que de la casa de al lado salía música. Esto debió haberle dado alguna idea a la chica porque se dio vuelta y miró a su amigo entornando un poco los ojos.

- Oye…¿Tienes un piano aquí en tu casa?

- Tengo un teclado eléctrico, si quieres te lo muestro en un rato.

- ¿Y tocarás alguna canción para mí? – Preguntó Miho.

2D se sentía avergonzado porque en el instituto tocaba con las partituras que le daba el profesor, pero aquí solo tenía canciones hechas por él mismo y eran las únicas que recordaba de memoria. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo haría porque le daba pena, pero, al mirarla, los ojos verdes de su amiga le suplicaban. Así que luego de pensarlo un minuto se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y, sonrojándose, asintió con la cabeza.

Mas tarde en su habitación, ella se sentaba junto a él en el asiento que estaba frente al piano. Había suficiente lugar para que ambos estuvieran cómodos y para que 2D moviera su brazos con libertad al tocar, porque el asiento era tan largo como el teclado.

- ¿Qué canción te gustaría escuchar? – Inquirió él, aún avergonzado.

- Mmm… - Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo pensó un momento. - ¿Tú… compones? – Esa pregunta le erizo los pelos de la nuca al pobre chico. No podía mentirle, desde que la conocía no era capaz de hacerlo, así que soltó un sí en un susurro. – Entonces quiero escuchar alguna canción hecha por ti.

- Aaaammm… Me da un poco de pena…

- Oh vamos, por favoooor – Rogó la chica de pelo violeta.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Stuart suspiró y decidió que, si tocaría una canción para ella, entonces debía ser una de las que había compuesto luego de soñar con sus ojos de rubí.

Puso sus dedos sobre las teclas como lo había hecho esa mañana y comenzó a tocar la canción de cuna que había compuesto el segundo día de clases. A pesar de no haberla practicado mucho, cada nota había quedado grabada en su memoria. La música era lenta y se esparcía por toda la casa. Los dedos de 2D acariciaban cada tecla como si fueran la suave piel de Noodle. En medio de su interpretación, levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Miho tenía la cabeza de lado y los ojos cerrados, se movía levemente al compás de la música y sonreía. La imagen era perfecta, casi mágica, ya que la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía parecer que ella brillaba. Perdido en esa hermosa vista y sin dejar de tocar, un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y una revelación se hizo presente en su corazón. Él la amaba.


	7. Mi motivo para seguir adelante

**Capitulo 7: Mi motivo para seguir adelante**

Estaba enamorado de ella, de sus ojos verdes que centelleaban al mirarlo, de su piel suave como la seda, de sus manos delicadas, de… De todo su ser. Era perfecta, por lo menos para él. Y ahora no había dudas, no estaba confundido porque era la primera persona que lo había tratado bien en años, no era nada de eso. El laso que se había formado entre ellos tan rápido, era la prueba absoluta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La canción de cuna llegó a su fin y el corazón de 2D latía frenéticamente. Noodle suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo.

- Es una canción hermosa, 2D – Su voz, a pesar de ser casi un susurro, parecía haberse magnificado en los oídos de Stuart. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Aún… Aún… - Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. – Aún no tiene nombre, la compuse hace muy poco. Solo sé que es una canción de cuna. – Le mintió por primera vez, sí le había puesto nombre, pero no estaba seguro sobre si debía decirle cuál era.

- Oh, pues me parece una excelente canción de cuna. – Ella aún no lo había mirado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si la música siguiera sonando. – Me ha dejado una sensación enorme de paz. – Finalmente abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirarlo. - ¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tu cara está completamente roja. – Dijo Noodle, mientras se inclinaba hacia él y ponía una mano en su frente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Este hecho no le hubiese molestado a Stuart si no fuera porque la repentina cercanía hizo que su corazón se agitara aún más. – Creo que tienes fiebre.

- Oh no, no. Estoy bien, es solo que tengo mucho calor aquí adentro. – Ella no se alejaba de él y esto lo ponía muy nervioso. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca y Stuart no pudo evitar mirarlos con deseo, Noodle advirtió esto y él, inmediatamente, subió la vista para no hacer evidente que quería besarla con todo su ser. Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron y el ambiente se hizo pesado. En un desesperado intento de no incomodarla, 2D dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. - ¿Podríamos… Comer algo no? En… En el patio, como si fuera un día de campo. Allí estará más fresco.

- Eso… - Algo había cambiado en el rostro de su amiga, pero 2D no supo darse cuenta de qué era. – Es una muy buena idea. – Terminó ella, finalmente alejándose un poco de él. – Y tengo algo ideal para que comamos en mi mochila. – Agregó. – Lo he cocinado anoche para ti.

- ¿De verdad? No deberías haberte molestado. – Respondió el chico de pelo azúl, mientras se paraban y bajaban la escalera dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde ella había dejado su mochila antes de subir a su cuarto.

- No es ninguna molestia, me encanta cocinar y aparte… - Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió levemente. – Me gusta hacerte regalos. – Susurró y metió la mano en su mochila para sacar su lonchera. – Son galletas.

Le entregó la lonchera con la tapa abierta a 2D y él miró su contenido. Las pequeñas galletas tenían un aroma delicioso. Los ojos negros de Stu se suavizaron, pasado el momento de bochorno, la revelación de que la amaba le había dejado una gran sensación de calma y felicidad.

- Por eso me gusta hacerte regalos. – Comentó ella, y el joven levantó la vista con cara de intriga por lo que había dicho. – Es que siempre pones una cara muy dulce cuando te regalo algo.

Stuart no supo qué contestar a ese comentario por lo que se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y asentir con la cabeza.

Un rato más tarde, ambos se sentaban en el jardín, sobre el pasto verde, uno al lado del otro. Ya se habían comido todas las galletas y hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier tema de conversación que surgía, riendo sin parar. Pero llegado a un punto la conversación se volvió menos animada.

- Oye… ¿Sabes qué sucederá con Niccals, ahora? – Preguntó 2D mientras ambos se estaban terminando de fumar un cigarrillo.

- Niccals… Probablemente solo lo hayan suspendido por unos días. – Respondió Noodle con el cejo fruncido. – El padre de ese imbécil es una persona con mucho poder.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es un político con un cargo muy alto aquí. Hace grandes donaciones a la escuela y no solo eso sino que es amigo del director. ¿Sabes cuántas veces deberían haberlo echado del insituto y no lo hicieron? – Ella negó con la cabeza llena de indignación. – Se pasea por los pasillos, borracho y golpeando gente y nadie hace nada, maldito sea.

La tarde calló y el crepúsculo tiñó las copas de los árboles de un fuerte tono anaranjado. Noodle se estiró y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

- Cambiando de tema, que buen día hemos pasado. – Comentó, y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo que la imitó y se acostó a su lado. – D, aún no me has contado por qué tienes jaquecas.

- Ah bueno... Comenzaron el día en que me caí de un árbol siendo pequeño y me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza, ese también fue el día en que mi pelo se calló por completo y por algún motivo que aún no comprendo, al volver a crecer tenía este color azulado. Sin embargo, luego de ese incidente sólo tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando… - La cara de 2D se llenó de sombras. – Pero unos años más adelante… Estuve… Involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, el golpe que me di entonces fue por el que mis ojos se volvieron negros. Luego de ese día, las jaquecas me atacan todo el tiempo.

- Oh… ¿Fue un choque? ¿Tu vida estuvo en peligro? – Stuart asintió, con el cejo fruncido y la mirada perdida en el cielo. El sol ya se había ocultado y comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente.

- Por más de un motivo, mi vida no volvió a ser la misma desde ese día. – Comento en voz baja. – Creo que, desde ese momento en adelante, jamás volví a sonreír con sinceridad… Bueno, hasta que llegué aquí.

- Eso es muy triste. – La voz de Noods se había apagado mucho y Stu se sintió mal por haberla entristecido, así que decidió animarla.

- Puede ser. ¿Pero, sabes? Ahora todo está mejorando gracias a una persona que alegra mis días. – 2D se puso de costado y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano, para poder mirarla. – Y esa persona eres tú.

Las mejillas de Noodle se pusieron de un rojo intenso a la vez que lo hicieron las de 2D por la confesión que acababa de hacerle. La joven al parecer se había quedado sin palabras por lo que se apuntó a sí misma con cara de sorpresa y artículo la palabra "¿Yo?" con sus labios.

- Sí, tú has hecho que mi mundo comience a equilibrarse otra vez. Has sido muy buena conmigo. – La joven no salía de su sorpresa y lo miraba con la boca semi-abierta. – De hecho, hoy a la mañana, antes de que mi madre me despertara… - Su voz se apagó y dudó sobre si seguir con lo que había comenzado a decir, pero ya había dicho demasiado de todos modos por lo que continuó hablando. – Tuve una pesadilla. No es nada nuevo porque las tengo muy seguido, pero en ella hubo algo distinto. Suelo soñar con recuerdos de mi pasado, que me persiguen y no me permiten olvidarlos. Y entre todas las voces y escenas que aparecieron… Apareciste tú. Tu voz era suave y me agradecías por haberte protegido ayer. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo bien que me haces, porque nunca hay nada bueno en mis pesadillas, mi mente siempre pareciera no querer que sea feliz.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio? – Preguntó la chica de pelo violeta con un hilo de voz. – No puedo creerlo.

- Eres mi nuevo motivo para seguir adelante, princesa. – Respondió Stuart, sonriendo y le contagió la sonrisa a su amiga.

Era cierto, ella era su nueva fuerza. Era una pequeña ladrona que había hurtado su corazón, era la luz de sol que comenzaba a asomar entre las nubes de su cabeza.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, porque tú también te has vuelto muy importante para mí, Stu. – Susurró ella y se levantó para mantenerse sentada y pensativa por unos segundos. Stuart la imitó y permaneció sentado junto a ella, con sus ojos clavados en su rostro. Noodle volteó y sus miradas se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y de un momento a otro ella se dejó caer en sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.


	8. Lo que los celos ayudan a descubrir

**Capítulo 8: Lo que los celos ayudan a descubrir**

Levantarse la mañana siguiente a un día tan perfecto como lo había sido el anterior, fue una experiencia casi irreal para Stuart Pot. Las horas se hacían segundos estando junto a una persona tan pura como Miho. El mundo gris empezaba a tomar color ante los ojos de este adolescente perdido y todo era gracias a ella. Pero como siempre en la vida de 2D, su cerebro permanecía aferrado a la negatividad y, desde el momento en que la revelación de que amaba a Miho se había hecho presente en su corazón, un miedo enorme apareció para estrujarle un poco el alma: ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Esta pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar.

Mientras se alistaba para ir al instituto esa mañana, 2D sentía surgir una melodía nuevamente de su interior. Tal vez, sería la primera canción que compondría pensando en Noodle que no fuera realmente tan feliz. Se había hecho tarde como para sentarse al piano y componer a gusto, por lo que el joven de pelo azul se llevó sus hojas pentagramadas a la cocina y desayunó componiendo su nueva melodía. Las notas en ella reflejaban una serie confusa de emociones que parecían no tener relación en el orden en el que se presentaban. Podían distinguirse fácilmente entre ellas la inseguridad, la felicidad, el miedo, el regocijo y la angustia, una atrás de la otra como si la canción fuera escrita por una persona bipolar. El nombre de esta melodía en particular no fue muy complicado de elegir, se llamaría "La duda".

A las 7:45 a.m. La bocina del autobús escolar sonó en la calle y 2D salió disparado hacia la puerta de entrada. Al pasar por el recibidor se miró al espejo. Su rostro aún hacía evidente que le habían dado una golpiza, pero en fin no había por qué darle mucha importancia, su aspecto normal ya llamaba la atención de la gente de todas formas.

Parte de ese día pasó frente a los ojos de Stuart como una nube borrosa y confusa. No podía concentrase en lo absoluto. Aquí y allá se le acercaban personas preguntándole sobre la pelea con Niccals, algunas más interesadas realmente por su bienestar que otras. Viendo el lado bueno de esto, tal vez este incidente provocaría que se hiciera de algunos nuevos amigos. Incluso, un grupo de chicas lo tomó por sorpresa en uno de los pasillos, rodeándolo y exclamando que lo que había hecho por Noodle era un acto muy caballeroso y tierno. La mayoría de estas jóvenes eran muy bonitas, pero a 2D solo le interesaba llamar la atención de la chica de ojos verdes con la que había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida, la tarde anterior.

- Parece que toda la escuela se enteró de lo sucedido el otro día.- Comentó Noodle, mientras ambos caminaban por los parques del instituto en el segundo receso del día. – Espero que no te hayan agobiado mucho con preguntas, aquí a todos les encanta el drama.

- Se nota. – Respondió Stuart a su lado. – No me molesta que me pregunten sobre lo que sucedió con Niccals, me da la oportunidad de conocer un poco a los demás alumnos y hacer algunos nuevos amigos. Aunque las chicas me han estado persiguiendo todo el día y eso es realmente nuevo y desconcertante para mí. – Su comentario fue totalmente inocente, pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que tal vez había dicho algo que no debía porque Noodle lo miraba completamente seria y enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Oh! Aquí está, chicas.- Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina a lo lejos y 2D no alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando una joven extremadamente voluptuosa, prácticamente saltó sobre él. – El gran héroe de la escuela – Exclamó ella, mientras el pobre 2D no sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que la tenía completamente encima de él.

Un segundo mas tarde un grupo de 10 chicas lo rodeaba y le hacían comentarios sobre su gran valentía al ser el único que le había hecho frente al matón de Niccals, para proteger a una amiga. Stuart no sabía qué contestarles ni cómo sacarse de encima a la chica que se negaba a soltarlo. Se vio aún más inquieto cuando, entre el mar de mujeres que lo rodeaban se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con furia. Noodle estaba parada de brazos cruzados entornando los ojos y poniéndose roja como un tomate. 2D no comprendió por qué se había puesto así, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de saber el motivo de su enojo porque, de un momento a otro, ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando a toda velocidad.

Cuando por fin logró librarse de su nuevo grupo de admiradoras, Stu buscó por todo el instituto a su amiga, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lugar. El reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar y el joven se vio esperanzado por poder hallarla dentro del aula, pero Noodle no apareció en las dos horas siguientes de clases.

En el tercer y último receso Stuart estaba desesperado por hallar a la chica de pelo violeta que sin previo aviso, había decidido desaparecer. Casi había perdido las esperanzas cuando tuvo la idea de buscarla en la azotea del instituto. Subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta con el alambre que Noodle le había regalado. Efectivamente allí estaba ella, arrodillada contra la baranda, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

-¿Noods? – Dijo él, en un susurro. - ¿Estás bien? – Ella no le contestó y él se arrodillo frente a ella. – Oye… Princesa… ¿Qué sucede?

- Cállate, no quiero que me hables. – Respondió Noodle, en voz baja.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Nada… No importa, no quiero que me hables y ya. – ¿2D se estaba imaginando la angustia en su voz?

- ¿Noods, estás llorando? – Acercó su mano a ella, pero al sentir su tacto Noodle hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo para que no la tocara.

- No. – Era mentira y Stuart lo sabía, pero no dijo nada y sentó junto a ella. - ¿Qué haces?

- Me siento junto a ti. – Respondió él con calma.

- Stuart… - La joven estaba totalmente negada a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. – Por favor, solo vete. Necesito estar sola.

Cada palabra que había salido de su boca se clavaba en el pecho de 2D y lo llenaba de angustia, pero había decidido mantener un aspecto relajado y seguro, aunque por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

- ¿Prometes decirme qué pasa cuando te sientas mejor? – Ella lo pensó por un segundo y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Entonces te dejaré en paz.

Sin decir más, Stu se paró y se retiró de allí, sintiéndose derrotado. Había hecho algo mal y no sabía qué era. Su experiencia prácticamente nula con las mujeres tampoco lo ayudaba mucho.

Cuando 2D finalmente se había ido, Noodle levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Que estúpida soy. – Dijo para sí misma. - ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta? No lo comprendo, maldita sea. Él no es mi novio ni nada de eso y… Sin embargo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentí tan celosa cuando esa bruja se le tiró encima? Es decir… Uno no siente esas cosas por un amigo… Y yo solo lo quiero a él como un amigo. ¿Verdad? – Susurró, y en su interior se agitó la respuesta a esa pregunta abatiéndola por completo, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y conforme lo había comenzado a conocer se había vuelto un hecho, pero su, ya muy lastimado, corazón se había negado a aceptarlo antes. Ella se estaba enamorando de 2D.


	9. Jess, al rescate

**Capítulo 9: Jess, al rescate**

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" _La cabeza de Stuart no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de esa tarde. _"¿Por qué podría haberse enojado conmigo?" _ Intentó repasar los sucesos, paso por paso, por décima vez, pero al final suspiró, rendido.

- Si entendiera más a las mujeres… - Dijo para sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama. - ¿Debería mandarle un mensaje de texto? – Tomó su celular y se lo quedó mirando. – No, ella no quiere saber nada de mí ahora. – Se quedó en silencio con la mente en blanco por unos segundos hasta que el sonido del teléfono de su casa lo sobresaltó. Se incorporó de un salto y bajó las escaleras corriendo para atenderlo. – Hola.

- ¡Hola, 2D! – Dijo una voz alegre al otro lado del teléfono.- Habla Jess.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo has estado? – Respondió 2D extrañado.

- Bien, gracias. Sé que te parece raro que te llame a tu casa, lo que sucede es que quería hablar contigo y no tenía el número de tu celular, por lo que encontré el de tu casa en tus archivos personales de la escuela. Espero que no te moleste.

- Aaaam… No, no hay problema. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Pues… Hace un rato hablé con Noodle y… - Jess se quedó en silencio un segundo. – Bueno, tal vez sería mejor si lo conversáramos cara a cara. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en algún lugar?

- ¡Claro! ¿Te gustaría… No sé… Ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo?

- Eso sería ideal.

Decidieron encontrarse en la cafetería más famosa de la ciudad, que estaba convenientemente cerca de las casas de ambos, ya que no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro. Una hora mas tarde, Stuart acababa de llegar al lugar pautado y decidió esperar a Jess frente a la puerta del mismo, el cual se ubicaba en una gran esquina en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentía un poco inquieto por saber qué era de lo que quería hablarle Jessica y mantenía la vista clavada en el piso.

- ¡2D! – Al escuchar gritar su apodo, Stu levantó la vista para encontrarse a Jess saludándolo desde la esquina de enfrente, a punto de cruzar la calle.

Él sonrió cortésmente y esperó paciente a que ella llegara a su lado.

- Hola, siento haber llegado tarde, tenía tantas cosas que hacer… - Se disculpó la joven, avergonzada.

- No hay problema, yo recién llego. ¿Entramos? – Ella asintió y ambos entraron a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, uno frente al otro y el mesero se les acercó para tomar sus pedidos. 2D ordenó solo un café, mientras que Jess decidió pedir un café con leche y una porción enorme de pastel de chocolate. Al retirarse el mesero, Stuart decidió que tal vez sería descortés ir directo al grano, siendo sincero solo hacía 4 días que conocía a Jess y jamás se había mostrado interesado por saber mas de ella. Pero, al no saber de qué hablar prefirió quedarse callado y permitir que ella comenzara con el tema de conversación que quisiera.

- Vaya que te has metido en problemas en poco tiempo. – Comentó ella en tono amigable. – No ha pasado ni la primer semana de clases y ya te hiciste de un enemigo y lograste hacer enojar a Noodle, cosa que no sucede muy seguido.

- Sí, lo sé. – Respondió 2D, rascándose la nuca.

- Oye, pero no lo digo como algo malo. – Dijo Jess, al notar que él podría haber malinterpretado sus palabras. – Es solo que me parece un hecho interesante. Hacía tiempo que no había algo de acción en la escuela, aunque sea tú le pusiste algo de emoción al principio de las clases.

- Eso me han dicho algunas personas. – 2D intentó sonreír lo más sinceramente posible. – Incluso ha habido estudiantes que me han dicho que soy su héroe.

- Sí. – Jess rió. – Eso no me extraña, hay muchos chicos que le temen a Niccals. Nadie se ha enfrentado a él nunca, siempre le tuvieron más miedo a los contactos de su padre que a sus puños, y tú apareciste para demostrarles que sí es posible hacerle frente. – Su mirada se volvió algo pícara. – También es por eso que te has ganado unas cuantas admiradoras.

- Oh… Sí… - Stu bajó la mirada y se quedó un segundo callado. Al mencionar a sus "admiradoras", Jessica había utilizado un tono de voz extraño.

El mesero llegó con sus pedidos y puso las cosas en la mesa, frente a ellos, luego les preguntó si necesitaban algo más y, al recibir una negativa de ambos, se retiró.

- Supongo que no tienes idea del motivo por el que quería hablar contigo. – Comentó Jess animadamente, mientras pretendía comerse un pedazo demasiado grande de pastel, de una sola vez.

- Pues… No, no realmente. – Respondió 2D.

- Bien… - Dijo ella, tragando con dificultad, debido al tamaño de la porción que se había metido en la boca. – Sucede que he hablado con Noodle esta tarde y me enteré de lo que pasó con ese grupo de chicas…- Tomó un poco del café con leche que había en su taza y puso cara de asco. – Esta amargo. – Comentó y agarró dos sobres de azúcar mientras continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente. – Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto porque Noodle puede llegar a ser muy atolondrada para ciertos temas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Stu, que también había puesto cara de asco por lo amargo de su café y le estaba poniendo una gran cantidad de azúcar a su taza.

- Seré directa contigo… 2D, tengo la teoría de que mi amiga está enamorándose de ti.

Esta noticia le llegó a Stuart justo cuando estaba probando el gusto que tenía ahora su café y casi escupe todo por la sorpresa. Intentando no ahogarse, el joven comenzó a toser, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Jess sonrió y se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, cuidando que esta vez no fuera tan grande.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo finalmente Stu, cuando logró recuperar el aliento.

- Lo que escuchaste, mi amiga está enamorándose de ti, o por lo menos eso creo yo. – 2D puso cara rara ante esa duda y Jess procedió a explicarse. – Verás… Conozco a Miho desde que somos muy pequeñas y he estado a su lado ya tanto tiempo que a veces sé lo que le pasa incluso antes de que ella misma lo sepa. Pero en cuanto al amor, mi princesa siempre fue impredecible. Noodle ha estado de novia con solo dos hombres en su vida: uno hace mucho tiempo en una relación muy inocente y otro, hace ya casi un año. Los demás han sido chicos que querían estar con ella y la invitaban a salir, pero al final no lograban conquistarla. Créeme que he visto a muchos de ellos intentarlo con esmero y no lograr ni la mitad de lo que tú has logrado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno para empezar, Noodle no suele estar mucho tiempo con nadie, siempre está de aquí para allá hablando con todo el mundo, sin embargo contigo se la pasa el mayor tiempo posible. También está el hecho de que te habló con mucha confianza desde un principio y eso jamás lo hace porque es algo tímida. Incluso me enteré de que te ha abrazado y ella nunca hace eso con sus amigos hombres justamente porque le da pena. – Se puso un dedo la barbilla y levantó la vista al techo, pensando. – Aparte, te mira de una forma muy tierna y diferente a como mira a los demás. Y no creas que no he notado cómo la miras tú, es bastante evidente que te tiene loco.

2D se había quedado sin palabras por lo que se limitó a quedarse mirando a la joven frente a él con cara de sorpresa.

- Supongo que no eres un gran experto en chicas, por lo que no tienes idea del motivo por el que se enojó esta tarde. – Esperó a que le respondiera y él asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, Stu te diré que es lo que pretendo hacer. – Ella hizo una pausa y sonrió con cara de complicidad. – Quiero ayudarte a que conquistes a Noods. Siento que eres el chico indicado para ella… Pero… Lo que quiero saber antes de continuar es… - Hizo un gran silencio que para 2D se volvió eterno.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo él, impaciente. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Jess?

- Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, porque si hago esto por ambos y resultas ser igual a todos los demás hombres desconsiderados, te daré una paliza. ¿Comprendes?

- S-Sí, por supuesto, seré sincero.

- Bien, entonces dime… ¿Crees que tus sentimientos por Miho son fuertes? Es decir… ¿Tú… La amas?


	10. El plan de las cómplices

**Capitulo 10: El plan de las cómplices. **

- Yo… Tengo que serte honesto. – 2D hizo una pausa en la que tomó coraje para hacer una confesión un poco vergonzosa. – Jamás he salido con ninguna chica y nunca me había sentido atraído por alguien de esa forma.

Jessica alzó las cejas, pero probablemente ya había supuesto que Stu no había salido jamás con nadie, porque no hizo ningún comentario y solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Por lo tanto… En un principio me costó mucho identificar el sentimiento. – Continuó Stuart. - Pero lo cierto es que Noodle hace que broten de mi pecho sensaciones que me desconciertan porque son realmente nuevas para mí. En un período demasiado corto de tiempo ha logrado convertirse en la persona más importante de mi vida. Me preocupo por ella, sueño con ella, compongo canciones sobre ella y, cuando la tengo cerca, todo el mundo se encoge hasta volverse diminuto en comparación con su hermoso ser. Tú tal vez sepas más del tema que yo y por eso te pregunto: ¿Es realmente esto estar enamorado?

Jess había ladeado su cabeza en señal de que sentía una absoluta ternura por lo que 2D estaba diciendo.

- Oh, si. Amigo, eso definitivamente es amor. – Sonrió complacida por la respuesta de Stu y se metió un nuevo pedazo de pastel a la boca, con mirada ausente.

- Entonces… - Stuart tomó un sorbo de café. - ¿Cómo dices que me ayudarás?

- Bueno, primero debo advertirte, aléjate de Samanta. – Stu puso cara de incredulidad y Jess suspiró. – No sabes quién es. ¿Verdad? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Es la chica que prácticamente se trepó sobre ti, hoy a la tarde.

- Ya veo. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- Pues… Digamos que es una "caza populares". – Ahora fue el turno de 2D de alzar las cejas. – En términos simples, Samanta busca salir con cualquier chico que llame la atención en el colegio. Los utiliza como trofeos y cuando pierden popularidad, simplemente termina su relación con ellos. Ellos caen muy fácil en su trampa. Al ser tan bonita y… Voluptuosa… Simplemente no pueden resistirse a salir con ella.

- Comprendo. Oye… ¿Y puedo preguntarte…? – Stu bajó la vista. - ¿Por qué Noodle se enojó conmigo?

- Es obvio. ¿No? Tú y yo concordamos en que Noodle es muy hermosa. Pero seguramente se sintió comparada con ella y… Bueno, ella parece una modelo de catálogo. Mientras que Noods, no tiene un cuerpo que llame mucho la atención. – Jess hizo una pausa y luego añadió. – Además, está lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que te dije que estuvo saliendo Noodle? – Stu asintió con la cabeza. – Su nombre es Jon, él ya es de los superiores, tiene un año más que nosotros y ahora va a otro instituto que no está muy lejos del nuestro. Era muy popular aquí, porque es muy guapo y bueno en los deportes. – Jessica puso cara de desaprobación. – Y el año pasado, él le rompió el corazón a mi princesa.

Stuart frunció el seño y esperó paciente a que Jessica le contara la historia.

- Ellos salieron durante casi un año entero. Noodle estaba hecha una tonta con él. Hacían todo juntos y él era muy bueno con ella. Pero… Había un problema. – Ella volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza. – Jon quería… Ya sabes… - Stu no comprendía. – Él quería que ella… Perdiera su virginidad con él. – La última frase fue un susurro muy bajo, pero 2D comprendió a la perfección sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó, perplejo. Esta nueva revelación había generado un sentimiento ambiguo en su pecho.

- Ella se negó incontables veces y él se cansó de esperar a que accediera. Por lo que, un día, engaño a Noodle con Samanta. Por supuesto que ella sí se acostaría con él. Haría lo que fuera por conseguir al chico popular.

- Ramera. - Murmuró, 2D. Jess le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba un mechon de su largo cabello y lo volvía a meter en su coleta.

- Concuerdo contigo en que lo es. Por supuesto que toda la escuela se enteró del engaño y Noodle jamás perdonó a Jon por haberla traicionado de esa forma. Es evidente que él no la amaba de verdad.

- Es un imbécil. – Comentó, Stuart. – Nunca en mi vida podría hacerle algo así a alguien tan tierno como Noods.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte a que reconstruyas su esperanza en el amor y se permita enamorarse de ti. Ella tiene mucho miedo. Sufrió mucho por culpa de esos dos.

- Comprendo. Entonces, Samanta debe ser evitada por completo. ¿Qué otros consejos tienes?

Continuaron hablando durante dos horas hasta que se hizo algo tarde y 2D acompañó a Jessica a su casa. Al despedirse, ella le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que hablaría con Noodle al día siguiente para intentar convencerla de que volviera a hablar con él.

Pasaron tres semanas y Noods aún se mostraba distante. Los días de 2D eran cada vez más amargos. Jessica hacía lo que podía para convencer a su amiga de que hablara con él, pero no daba resultados. El quinto día del segundo mes de clases, Jess y 2D se sentaron en uno de los jardines del instituto para hablar del tema.

- Esta cerrada a todo sentimiento, como una ostra de mar que protege su perla con recelo. Me pone de mal humor. – Le dijo Jessica a Stuart en el primer receso de ese día.

- Debes comprenderla, lo que hizo Samanta conmigo esa tarde seguramente le trajo muy malos recuerdos. – Respondió 2D con tono ausente. Esos últimos días habían sido los peores: los dolores de cabeza habían vuelto con gran furia y lo atacaban en los momentos menos esperados, los días estaban vacíos sin la presencia de Noodle en ellos, y no había logrado componer nada desde que ella no le dirigía la palabra.

- Lo sé, pero me llena de impotencia no lograr que vuelva a hablarte. – Jess hizo una pausa y repentinamente se alteró. – ¡Oh no, olvidé hacer mis reportes de la semana! Lo lamento D, no puedo quedarme.

- No hay problema, tienes muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Nos veremos luego. – Ella lo saludó mientras corría y él la observó marcharse con un gran pesar. Aunque había hecho muchos amigos nuevos, su única buena compañía era Jess ahora y ella no tenía mucho tiempo en los horarios escolares para él.

Stuart suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos. El viento que mecía las ramas de los árboles, alborotó su cabello azul y acarició suavemente su piel.

- Oye. – Dijo una voz tímida. Stu abrió sus grandes ojos negros y giró la cabeza para identificar a quién le hablaba. – Ho-hola

- Hola, tú eres Lourdes. ¿Verdad? Tus padres tienen un restaurante de comida china.

- Sí, que bueno que me recuerdes. No muchos lo hacen. ¿Puedo… Puedo sentarme contigo? – Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se sentó a su lado. – Quería hablarte porque… Bueno, he estado conversando con Jessica y me contó de tu problema con Noodles.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué querías hablarme?

- Es que pareces un buen chico y creí que sería bueno darte algo de ayuda. – 2D estaba sorprendido, ella prácticamente no lo conocía y sin embargo quería ayudarlo. – Me he hecho amiga de Noods en estas últimas semanas y hace poco Jess y yo hemos ideado un plan para que logres que ella vuelva a hablarte.

- Vaya, gracias. Eres muy buena. No sabes nada de mí y aún así te interesa mi relación con Noodle.- Lourdes le sonrió y él sintió gran simpatía por ella. – Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Bien, primero necesito saber. ¿Hay algún lugar al que tú y Noodle fueran cuando querían estar solos? No necesitas decirme cuál es si es un secreto.

- Pues, sí. Sí, lo hay.

- ¿Es por aquí?

- Podría decirse que… - 2D lo pensó un segundo. – Esta en dirección a la parte trasera del instituto.

- Perfecto.

En el siguiente receso, 2D estaba sentado frente al piano esperando paciente a que Lourdes, quien se había puesto de acuerdo con Jess para obrar su plan, le diera la señal de que comenzara a tocar.

Afuera, en los jardines, Jessica llevaba a Noodle en una caminata cuya dirección era supuestamente al azar, y que las dejaría convenientemente paradas al lado de la ventana abierta del salón de música. Jess mediante sus propios movimientos, posicionó a Noodle de espaldas a la ventana, de tal forma que esta no podía ver quién se encontraba dentro del salón, y comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Tenía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme y sostenía el celular que estaba listo para llamar a Lourdes y darle la señal. Sin sacar la mano del bolsillo, presionó el botón que sabía que iniciaría la llamada.

Stu tenía su propio teléfono celular en la mano, lo había puesto en modo silencio para que no sonara. En cuanto sintió que éste comenzó a vibrar, lo observó. Era Lourdes que había recibido la llamaba de Jess y ahora le avisaba a él que debía comenzar a tocar. Tomó aire por un momento y puso sus dedos sobre las suaves teclas del piano. La canción de cuna que había compuesto pensando en Noodle llenó el ambiente con su dulce melodía.

Miho la distinguió inmediatamente, sin embargo hizo como si no la escuchaba y continuó su conversación con Jess. Pero su amiga la conocía bien y sabía que éste era el momento de retirarse.

- Oh, rayos. Lo siento, Noods. Acabo de recordar que olvidé que tenía que conversar con el director de algo importante. ¡Nos vemos! – Concluyó y salió corriendo sin permitirle a Noodle decir nada.

La joven se quedó un segundo en silencio y esperó a que no hubiera ningún alumno en esa zona del jardín. Luego, se giró y se escondió un poco para observar lo que sucedía dentro del aula sin que nadie la viera. Dentro, 2D tocaba de espaldas a ella, completamente absorto en su melodía. Cuando la canción casi llegaba a su fin, Lourdes entró al aula de forma casual.

- Vaya, que hermoso suena lo que estas tocando. – Stuart se detuvo y le agradeció por el cumplido. – ¿La has compuesto tú?

- Sí. – Respondió el joven. – Compuse esta melodía hace ya un tiempo, pensando en una persona muy especial, que hoy… Bueno está muy enojada conmigo y yo no sé por qué.

- Eso es muy triste. – Respondió, Lourdes. 2D bajó la cabeza y asintió con pesar. La actuación le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez porque de verdad se sentía muy mal. – Oye… ¿Tú quieres mucho a esa persona?

- Como ha nadie en el mundo. – Respondió y la sinceridad de sus palabras lo abrumó tanto como abrumó a Noodle, que escuchaba la conversación desde donde estaba.

- Entonces te aseguro que todo estará bien. – Dijo su amiga y lo observó pararse y dirigirse hacía la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas? Oye, no estés triste.

- Yo… Discúlpame, pero lo único que quiero ahora es estar solo. – Concluyó él y se retiró del salón, dejando atrás las partituras de la canción que acababa de tocar.

La joven bajó la vista con aire pensativo y se retiró del aula, haciendo evidente en su caminar que se dirigía en dirección contraría a donde iba 2D, para que Noodle no sospechara que ella lo estaba siguiendo.

Desde un extremo del instituto, aún en los jardines Jess observaba a Noodle a escondidas. Lourdes llegó a su lado corriendo y se escondió junto a ella.

-¿Estas segura de que funcionará? – Susurró en el oído de Jessica.

- Por supuesto. – Mumuró ella. – 2D me contó que, cuando tocó esta melodía frente a Noodle, le dijo que aún no le había puesto nombre. Conozco bien a mi princesa y no podrá evitar resistirse a tomar las partituras para saber si ahora tienen algún título que revelen para quién fue escrita la canción.

Ambas esperaron y efectivamente sucedió lo que habían planeado. Luego de haberse quedado inmóvil por unos minutos, Noodle, aprovechando que la ventana no estaba a gran altura, saltó dentro del aula.

Desde donde se encontraba, la joven podía distinguir que las partituras tenían un título. Su corazón se aceleró al irse acercando y las tomó con una mano. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y agachó la cabeza, de modo que su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

Afuera, Jess y Lourdes se habían acercado y miraban, desde su escondite, para ver que todo hubiera resultado como lo esperaban. Noodle no se movía y parecía estar observando las partituras sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que por una de sus mejillas resbaló una lágrima.

- "Canción de cuna para Miho" – Leyó en un susurro y, al final de la oración, su voz se quebró.

Lourdes y Jessica, chocaron las manos en señal de victoria y decidieron poner en marcha la última fase que les competía a ellas en el plan. Se alejaron un poco de la ventana y Lourdes comenzó a caminar como si casualmente estuviera pasando por enfrente de ella.

- ¡Oye, Lourdes! – Gritó, Jess. E hizo como si viniera corriendo desde lejos. - ¿Has visto a 2D? Me pidió que le pasara la tarea de ayer, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

- Yo lo vi dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del instituto. - Respondió Lourdes. – Pero tal vez quieras esperar a más tarde para hablarle. No estaba muy animado.

- La parte trasera del instituto. – Repitió Noodle, que por supuesto, las había escuchado. Y de la nada, comenzó a correr en esa dirección.


	11. Otra oportunidad

**Capitulo 11: Otra oportunidad.**

"_Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde." _Pensaba 2D, mientras esperaba en la terraza. _"Debería rendirme… Pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué querría estar ella conmigo? Soy solo un bicho raro." _Un gran suspiro de resignación se escapo de entre sus labios. Malditos, malditos todos los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de Noods y le habían hecho perder la esperanza. Estaba casi seguro de que ella no iría. Había pasado ya un largo rato y aún no se presentaba. Se dejó caer contra la baranda y apoyó la cabeza contra la misma, mirando al cielo. Lo más probable era que el plan que Jess y Lourdes habían preparado por semanas había fracasado. La suave brisa despeinó un poco su cabello, como la había hecho esa tarde y él cerró los ojos.

- ¿De todos modos, por qué alguien como tú tendría esperanzas con alguien como ella, tonto? – Se preguntó a si mismo, en un susurro. – Diablos…

Abajo, en los jardines, una pequeña figura cruzaba a toda velocidad los caminos. El cabello violeta que había estado atado en una coleta, se había soltado mientras ella corría, y se movía, hondeante, con la misma brisa que en ese momento despeinaba el pelo azul de 2D. _"Que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde." _Pensaba, desesperada, Noodle. La joven rodeó el edificio y corrió hacia la puerta trasera. La abrió de un tirón y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. _"¡Por favor, por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde!" _ La puerta final estaba entre abierta y ella tomó el picaporte para tirar de ella. Pero su mano se quedó estática allí por un segundo cuando el inmenso miedo de que él no la perdonara por todo lo que había hecho, la invadió por completo. Pero se sacudió esa idea con un movimiento de su cabeza y finalmente abrió.

2D pegó un respingo cuando escuchó los pasos y la respiración agitada de Noodle. Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista para hallarla frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras su pecho subía y bajada a causa de la agitación de haber corrido. Por un instante no hubo más que silencio entre los dos. Noodle se había detenido en seco al verlo, pero lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él. 2D, sorprendido, se puso de pie.

- Hola… - Dijo, la chica de pelo violeta, con un hilo de voz. – Stuart yo… Ese día, hace un mes, yo… Hoy vine porque quería decirte… Necesito explicarte que… - Se atropellaba, sin saber qué decir. Stu la miró con ternura y ella suspiró. – No sé por dónde empezar…

- Tómate tu tiempo… - Respondió él, y notó que su tono parecía algo frío, no era su intención, era solo que se sentía tan perdido como ella en ese momento y no tenía control de la forma en que sonaba su voz por los nervios. Ella percibió esa frialdad y se encogió un poco.

- Lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte disculpas. – Dijo, finalmente y bajó la vista hacia el piso. – Lamento haberme enojado y no decirte por qué. Lamento haberte evitado todo este tiempo. Lamento haberme perdido un mes de aventuras contigo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal. Solo puedo pedir que me perdones por ser una gran tonta.

2D se le acercó y puso su dedo índice en su barbilla, casi sin tocarla, para obligarla a levantar la cabeza y que lo mirase. Cuando habló, esta vez, su voz no sonó fría sino todo lo contrario.

- No eres tonta, solo tienes miedo. – Los ojos de Miho se iluminaron cuando él describió, con tan pocas palabras y tan a la perfección, lo que ella sentía. En su mente se hizo evidente el hecho de que Jess había estado conversando con él sobre sus problemas. Ella iba a decir algo al respecto, pero lo vió abrir la boca y se contuvo para saber qué le diría a continuación. – Y te perdono… - Continuó entonces, 2D. - Pero creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Noods asintió con la cabeza y 2D tomó su mano. Ese lugar donde su piel hizo contacto comenzó a sentirse como si cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas ardiera en llamas. Él tiró suavemente de ella y la invitó a que se sentara a su lado contra la baranda, en el mismo lugar donde había estado solo hacía unos minutos. Hubo otro pequeño silencio, sus manos nunca se soltaron y sus miradas reencontraron.

- Te debo muchas explicaciones. – Dijo entonces, la joven. – Para empezar, esa tarde, cuando Samanta te abrazó… Al principio no supe qué sentir, pero… Ya te habías convertido en alguien tan importante para mí… Y ella… Hace un año…

- Sé lo que pasó. – La interrumpió Stu, cuando la vió dudar sobre si contarle la historia. – Jessica me contó todo.

- Lo supuse. – Respondió Noods. – Entonces debes comprenderme. No estoy justificando mis acciones. Solo quiero que comprendas el miedo y la rabia que sentí cuando consideré que ella podría volver a arrebatarme al chico que más quería. – La última frase retumbó en los oídos de 2D, él era el chico al que ella más quería. – Pero me enojé con la persona incorrecta y te dejé de hablar, pensando que podrías ser igual a los otros y que tarde o temprano me lastimarías. – Dejó que un gran suspiro se escapara de su boca. – Lamento eso. La verdad es que no he tenido un gran de ejemplo de buenos hombres en mi vida, mi padre, para empezar y luego todos los chicos que querían estar conmigo… Jon… Pensaba que todos los hombres eran basura hasta que te conocí. Pero era más fácil y cómodo ponerme a la defensiva, cerrarme y evitarme el posible dolor que me causarías si eras igual a los demás.

- Te comprendo. – Noodle puso cara de sorpresa y luego frunció el seño. 2D, por su parte, sacó una caja de cigarrillos mentolados y le ofreció uno a la chica a su lado, que lo aceptó con gusto. Luego tomó uno para él y prendió ambos. – Sé lo que es encerrarse en uno mismo y sentirse lo más pequeño e indefenso posible. – Continuó y exhalo el humo que llenaba sus pulmones. – Y cómo el rechazo y el engaño duelen en lugares de tu alma que no eras consiente de que tenías. Y no importa lo que hagas, sigues encontrándote solo y confundido en este mundo lleno de personas que te hieren sin importarles las cicatrices que te quedaran después… Y no me refiero solo a simples marcas en la piel. – Hizo un gran silencio y le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo. – Pero… Un día, sin que lo esperes, vas a un lugar nuevo… Y las personas ahí te hacen sentir valioso otra vez. Y todos esos años que perdiste, todo el dolor y las noches de llanto… Eventualmente desaparecen.

Miho lo miraba, hipnotizada por cada palabra que salía de entre sus labios. Él también había sufrido mucho, incluso más de lo que podía imaginarse, pero a pesar de ello, confiaba en ella. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas cuando comprendió que lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Todo el mundo desapareció y solo estaban ellos. Terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró lejos.

- Stuart. – Él levantó la vista y la observó, también había terminado de fumar y estaba tirando la colilla del cigarro. – ¿Podrás darme otra oportunidad?

- ¿Para que seas mi amiga? Por supuesto. – Respondió.

- No, no para eso. – Dijo ella y para la gran sorpresa del joven, se inclinó hacia él y apoyó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos.


	12. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 12: La calma, antes de la tormenta.**

Sus labios en contacto, la electricidad que parecía emerger de sus cuerpos, el cielo anaranjado de un nuevo atardecer, todo era perfecto. Tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Noodle se separó de 2D y le sonrió. El corazón del chico de pelo azul, palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a romper las costillas. Los ojos verdes de Noodle brillaban como jamás lo habían hecho. Se inclinó hacia él nuevamente y se acercó a su oído.

- Te amo, Stuart. – Dijo en un susurro, la joven. Y 2D se quedó sin aliento.

- Yo… - Intentó hablar pero su voz era casi inaudible. ¡Tenía tanto que decirle! Se quedó en silencio por un momento y tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta. – Miho… Tú eres… Sin lugar a dudas, la mujer que más feliz me ha hecho en el mundo con solo una semana de tu presencia. Una semana… Y con eso me bastaba para hacer que tu recuerdo perdurara en mi mente como la persona más maravillosa que podría haber conocido. Pensé que no habría forma de que me hicieras más dichoso de lo que ya habías logrado… - Alzó la mano de Noodle, que seguía aforrándose a la suya, y la besó con dulzura. – Pero con lo que acabas de decirme… Me atrevo a proclamarme el hombre más feliz del planeta. – Ella le sonrió y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión, casi con locura. – Te amo. – Dijo 2D, con sus labios pegados a los de ella. – Te amo. – Un nuevo beso. - Te amo. – Otro beso. - Te amo tanto... - Concluyó, y la tomó con facilidad, ella era tan pequeña que prácticamente no pesaba nada, la sentó de costado sobre sus piernas cruzadas y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Ella rió entre sus brazos y, cuando el abrazo se hizo más dulce, acomodó su cabeza hasta que encontró un lugar increíblemente cómodo sobre la clavícula de 2D y debajo de su oreja. Ambos suspiraron con los ojos cerrados.

- Podría quedarme en esta posición para siempre. – Comentó la joven, pero, en cuanto dijo eso, recordó la hora que era. – Ya es muy tarde.

- Lo sé, pero no me siento con ganas de ir a la última clase. ¿Tú, sí? – Respondió Stuart. Ella negó con la cabeza y él rió. – Entonces está decidido. Nos quedaremos aquí…

- En nuestro lugar secreto. – Concluyó ella. – Lo cierto es que esta terraza cada día tiene más significado para los dos. – Él asintió y se quedó inmóvil por un buen rato, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Noodle, sobre el suyo. Estuvieron en esa posición por un largo y jubiloso momento, hasta que él bajó la vista. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos negros de 2D se llenaron de lágrimas y Noods se alarmó. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… - Stu se secó una lágrima con el dorso de su mano. – Soy tan feliz que casi no puedo creer que esto que esta pasando sea real.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se enderezó un poco para besar su frente.

- Es real, Stuart. – Dijo, y él se abrazó a ella, nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. – Es el momento más hermoso y real que he pasado en mi vida y es gracias a ti.

No hacían falta más palabras. Estuvieron el resto de las últimas dos horas de clases allí y, cuando sonó el reloj anunciando el fin del día de clases, se pararon a regañadientes. Jess los encontró en la puerta de salida, su cara reflejaba algo de preocupación y esta no se relajó, ni siquiera por el hecho de verlos juntos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Noodle que se acercaba a ella, tomada de la mano de Stuart.

- Noods, tengo algo que decirte… ¿Podríamos… Hablar a solas? – Noodle asintió y le pidió a Stuart que volviera solo a su casa. El asunto de Jess parecía ser algo grave.

- Hablamos luego. – Dijo él antes de despedirse y se fue con el seño fruncido, preocupado por lo que Jessica tendría para contarle a su novia.

- Escucha, no quiero que te alarmes, pero... – Comenzó Jessica y tomó a Noodle por los hombros con suavidad. – Hace un rato llamaron a la escuela. Te busqué por todos lados pero no pude encontrarte así que decidí esperar a que aparecieras al final de las clases para decirte esto yo misma… Miho… Tu mamá está en el hospital.


	13. La marca del monstruo

**Hola, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este cap! Estuve con muchas cosas que hacer!**

**Capítulo 13: La marca del monstruo**

El nuevo mundo perfecto de Miho se había venido abajo en menos de un segundo. Un accidente automovilístico, eso había dicho Jessica. Noodle iba en un taxi al hospital que su amiga le había indicado. Al llegar, la recepcionista, una mujer regordeta de cabello oscuro, la miró por arriba de sus lentes redondos. Pero, en vez de hacer la pregunta habitual que le hacía a todos los clientes, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Noods estaba al borde del colapso, pero asintió levemente y preguntó por la habitación donde se encontraba su madre.

Luego de conseguir las indicaciones de la recepcionista, se encaminó por los pasillos blancos del hospital. Cuando finalmente encontró la habitación que buscaba, se detuvo frente a la puerta sin abrir. ¿Cómo se vería su madre? ¿Estaría muy dañada? ¿En coma? ¿Con un respirador? Quién sabe cómo podría ponerse Miho al verla en ese estado, su madre era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta e inspiro profundamente y el olor a desinfectante le llenó los pulmones. "_Sonríe_" Pensó. "_No hagas que se preocupe más_".

Abrió la puerta y entró sin titubear, sonriendo levemente. Su madre se encontraba inconsciente, con la cara llena de moretones y un brazo enyesado. Un enorme tuvo entraba por su boca y Noodle supuso que era lo que estaba conectado al respirador que se encontraba a su derecha. La imagen era demasiado fuerte y Noods sintió el inmenso deseo de huir de allí, pero no se podía ir. Se sentó a su lado y, a pesar de que su madre no la estuviera viendo, continuó sonriendo. Puso una de sus manos sobre la única mano sin dañar de su madre, la cual estaba apoyaba en la cama a un costado de su cuerpo.

- Todo va a estar bien, mamá. – Dijo en un susurro, la joven. – Te prometo que todo… va… - Pero no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas como una cascada interminable y apoyó su cabeza en la mano de su madre, la cual había levantado y sujetaba con fuerza.

Ya de noche, en su casa, 2D no podía mantenerse tranquilo. Algo estaba mal, una voz dentro de él se lo decía. ¿Qué era lo que Jess tenía que decirle a Noods? ¿Qué había pasado? Su celular sonó y atendió sin siquiera fijarse quién le llamaba.

- ¿Noods? – Preguntó impaciente. La voz de su novia se quebró al contestarle. - ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy en el hospital. – Respondió Noodle. – Mi mamá… - Se hizo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono pero inmediatamente lo rompió un sollozo de la joven.

2D no precisaba preguntar qué había pasado. Por el momento lo más importante era saber si Noods quería que la fuese a acompañar. Pero al preguntárselo, su novia se negó alegando que a ella no la dejarían quedarse más tiempo allí.

- ¿Crees…? – Noodle ahogó un nuevo sollozo. - ¿Crees que puedas dejarme ir a dormir contigo? Mi padre es el único al que le permiten quedarse y no quiero estar sola en casa… Además… Te necesito.

- Por supuesto que sí, princesa. – Respondió 2D sin dudarlo un segundo. – Mi madre está nuevamente de viaje así que no te preocupes, nadie nos molestará ni tendrás que hablar con alguien con quién no te sientas deseosa de entablar conversación, por tu estado actual.

- Gracias. – Dijo Miho, casi soltando un suspiro de alivio. – No necesitas pasar por mí. Estaré allí en 20 minutos… El horario de visita acaba de terminar.

Stu asintió con la cabeza, sin razonar que Noods no lo vería hacerlo. Al darse cuenta de que esa no era suficiente respuesta porque no estaban en un mismo lugar, abrió la boca para responder pero una voz un tanto agresiva que provenía del otro lado del teléfono, lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía? – Era una voz grave. – Vete ya a casa y no desordenes nada. Tu madre no estará en mucho tiempo para limpiar los desastres que haces.

- Sí, señor. – Respondía Noodle, escupiendo las palabras pero obediente a esta voz agresiva.

- No me mires así, niña malcriada. ¡Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva a casa! Y deja ese estúpido celu… - La llamada se cortó y 2D se alarmó.

Inmediatamente decidió que iría a buscarla al hospital aunque ella no quisiera, pero esta idea no era muy inteligente ya que él no sabía exactamente en qué hospital estaba su novia. Desesperado, se dispuso a preguntarle a Jess la dirección del lugar, cuando un mensaje de texto de Noodle lo sobresaltó.

"Lamento que hayas escuchado eso. Todo está bien. Ya voy en camino a tu casa."

"_De acuerdo… Todo está bien_." Pensó 2D, intentando calmarse. "_Nadie le ha hecho nada a Noods… Espero_." Sin embargo, la constante posibilidad de que ese hombre al otro lado del teléfono la hubiese dañado, lo carcomía. Estaba seguro de que esa voz era del padre de Miho y de ser así, no sería la primera vez que la habría lastimado. Si ya lo había hecho antes… ¿Por qué no lo volvería a hacer? Luego de dañar físicamente a una mujer, un hombre se convierte en un monstruo y no hay vuelta a atrás de ello. La simple idea, volvía loco a Stuart, pero respiró profundo y se concentró en no pensar más en ello. Noodle estaría allí pronto y entre sus brazos estaría segura.

Luego de los 15 minutos más largos del mundo, sonó el timbre y Stuart se paró de un salto de su silla. Se había sentado a fumar un cigarrillo a la mesa de la cocina, pero lo apagó a medio terminar y se dirigió, prácticamente corriendo, a la puerta. Al abrirla, Noodle se encontraba allí, llorando. La luz de la luna iluminaba las puntas de su cabello y nuevamente parecía un ángel ante sus ojos.

- Oh, princesa, no llores. – Dijo Stu, en un susurro y a la envolvió en su brazos. Noodle se abrazó a él con fuerza y su llanto se hizo aún más desconsolado. 2D le permitió descargarse, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su pelo. Y sonrió un poco para hacerla sentir bien, cuando ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Sin que él lo esperara, una melodía nueva se hizo presente en su cabeza y la letra que complementaría a la misma se escapó de entre sus labios en un arrullo para su amada. - Un rayo de luz no debería opacarse así, los ángeles no deberían lamentarse por las personas de la Tierra.

Noodle le devolvió una leve sonrisa al escucharlo cantar para ella y él hizo un gesto con su brazo para invitarla a pasar. Pero al permitirle entrar a su casa, Noodle hizo un movimiento con su brazo y la atención de 2D se vio centrada en una marca roja de forma irregular que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del mismo. Frunció el seño mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con un tono de voz suave, pero dentro de él la sangre comenzaba a hervir. Tomó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz el brazo de Noodle y le indicó el lugar donde estaba la marca roja. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que la marca era irregular porque se podían distinguir perfectamente la forma de los dedos de una mano. Miho la observó y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se abrieron de par en par. Retiró su brazo de entre las manos de su novio con un movimiento rápido e hizo como si se frotara la zona con una mano en un claro intento de evitar que él pudiera seguir analizando la marca.

- No es nada… Me habré golpeado con algo. – Mintió la joven, pero era evidente que 2D no le creía. Noodle suspiró. – Stu, por favor, no hablemos de esto ahora.


	14. Mentiras

**Aviso: En este capítulo aparece un tema llamado Lost Wings y es de la banda sonora de Tsubasa Chronicles. Este es el enlace al video de la canción:** watch?v=lgqfoGisUPo

**Yo en lo particular la escuché todo el tiempo mientras escribía este Cáp. y les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lo leen. **

**Capitulo 14: Mentiras **

2D se quedó observando a Noodle en silencio. La mirada suplicante de su novia le pedía a gritos que no hablaran del tema en ese momento. Luego de analizar la situación por un segundo, suspiró rendido.

- De acuerdo, pero no olvidaré esto y más adelante tendrás que contarme qué pasó. – Dijo, intentando ser coherente. No quería que ella se sintiera aún peor hablando de la marca roja en su brazo, pero no podía dejar de tocar ese tema de conversación con ella más adelante.

Miho asintió, agradecida y se acercó a él. Tomó una de sus manos y lo llevó a su habitación sin decirle una palabra. Al entrar, lo soltó suavemente y camino hacia su cama, donde se dejó caer. Mientras tanto, él permaneció parado cerca de la puerta en silencio. Ver la maldita marca en su brazo lo ponía algo triste y malhumorado. La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana a través de las cortinas azules de 2D, esto hacia que todo el ambiente estuviera teñido de un tono azulado que combinaba perfecto con las emociones de ambos.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Susurró la joven, con la vista clavada en el techo y fue entonces el turno de 2D de asentir en silencio. Ella bajó la vista y lo buscó en la habitación, notando que él casi no había movido un músculo desde que ella lo había soltado. – Toca el piano para mí.

Stuart lo pensó un momento mientras la miraba, estaba tirada, casi desparramada en su cama, vencida por el evidente estrés del día.

- De acuerdo… Pero estoy de humor para tocar una canción en particular que no es mía, fue una de las primeras que interpreté en piano y la había olvidado hasta hace poco. ¿Te gustaría que fuera esa la que interprete para ti? – Dijo y ella le respondió con un leve "Sí." – Bien. - Respondió y se sentó al piano.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos frente a las teclas, comenzó a tocar y la melodía los abrazó a ambos. Cada nota era dulce y suave, pero estaba llena de tristeza.

2D tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos bailaban lentamente, acariciando las teclas. La canción no duró más de dos minutos y al finalizar se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Noodle lo rodearon desde atrás, a la altura de la cintura. Los ojos negros de 2D se abrieron de golpe y miró sobre su hombro a su novia, la cual estaba sentada en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

- ¿Cómo se llama la canción que acabas de tocar? – Preguntó Noodle con la mirada nuevamente perdida.

- Lost wings… - Respondió 2D mientras se daba la vuelta con lentitud, deshaciendo el abrazo de su novia, corrió el banco del piano hacia atrás y se dejo caer con delicadeza frente a ella, de modo que ambos quedaron sentados uno frente al otro.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un largo rato y Noodle frunció el ceño al notar que la expresión de tristeza y preocupación en la mirada de 2D no se desvanecía. Ella sabía que él no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien le había hecho daño y eso la hacía sentirse un poco culpable por no explicarle lo que había pasado, tal vez era mejor decirle algo al respecto para zanjar el tema y poder distraerse luego hablando con él de otra cosa.

- Sí, fue mi padre. – Admitió la chica de pelo violeta. 2D alzó las cejas y ella copio inconcientemente la expresión de su rostro. – No era su intención lastimarme… No, no digas nada, déjame terminar. – Dijo cuando notó que su novio estaba dispuesto a replicar sobre su comentario. – Está muy nervioso por lo que le pasó a mi madre y tal vez… Tal vez estaba un poco alcoholizado, no lo sé. Pero eso no importa, él solo me tomó del brazo con un poco mas de fuerza de lo debido y yo lo obligue a soltarme y por eso me quedó esta marca. No es nada, no me duele y pronto desaparecerá. Por favor, no te preocupes, él no está volviendo a ponerse agresivo conmigo ni nada por el estilo. – No era cierto, de hecho su padre estaba cada día peor, pero en ese momento no podía decírselo porque él se preocuparía aún más y lo único que Noods quería en ese momento era poder hablar de cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la porquería que era a veces su vida.

2D la dejo terminar y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla. Noods sonrió muy levemente, era una sonrisa falsa pero era la más convincente que tenía y se sorprendió un poco cuando 2D hizo lo mismo que ella. Ambos se estaban mintiendo con una simple expresión facial y lo peor de todo es que lo sabían.


	15. Mal presentimiento

**Song-chapter: Canción Eres de Café Tacuba**

**Capítulo 15:** **Mal presentimiento**

_Eres __lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.__  
__Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres.__  
__Tan solo dime lo que hago,__aquí me tienes.__  
_

_Eres, __cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres.__  
__Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes…__  
__Lo único, preciosa, que en mi mente habita hoy.__  
_

La noche se pasó rápido mientras hablaban de cualquier tema de conversación al azar que surgiera. La tranquilidad falsa que simulaban tener los dos se fue transformando, aunque en un grado casi inexistente, en relajación real. Noodle sonreía de vez en cuando, pero la felicidad jamás alcanzaba sus ojos. 2D, por su parte, se limitaba a responderle con una leve sonrisa cuando eso sucedía. Sin embargo la irritación lo volvía loco en esos pequeños momentos molestos que llenaban el aire de sus pulmones con el humo de la incertidumbre. Por algún motivo, cada pequeño gesto irreal de felicidad lo ponía de peor humor, pero disimular su molestia era vital en esa situación, Noods necesitaba un poco de paz, por más mínima que fuera. Sin embargo algo andaba mal, años de soledad y de analizar los rostros de las personas por la calle le habían dado a 2D la habilidad de descubrir ciertas cosas en las expresiones de la gente, Noods no solo estaba preocupada por su madre, también ocultaba algo.

_¿__Que mas puedo decirte?__  
__Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón.__  
__Pero lo que hoy siento__  
__es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres...__  
__Lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

Finalmente la noche se desmoronó y se hizo añicos, dándole lugar a la madrugada, y con ella también se vino abajo parte de la máscara tras la que se ocultaba Miho. De un momento a otro parecía haber decidido no mentir más con sus pequeñas sonrisas y se mantenía seria, aunque hablaba con soltura, como si nada pasara.

_Eres __el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,__  
__lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,__  
__mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.__  
_

_Soy __el que querer, te quiere como nadie. _

_Soy __el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día.__  
__El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.__  
_

Tendidos en la cama, conversaron sin parar hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente en Noodle de forma aplastante y, de un momento a otro, dejó que el sueño la envolviera, como los brazos de 2D alrededor de su cuerpo. Él, por el contrario, no tuvo tanta suerte. Un mal presentimiento lo volvía loco desde que había hablado con ella en la tarde.

_Aquí estoy a tu lado__  
__y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.__  
__No te has imaginado__  
__lo que por ti he esperado, pues eres...__  
__Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres.__  
_

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, la cabeza de 2D daba vueltas. Sus pesadillas usualmente eran oscuras, pero las que lo atacaron esa noche eran infinitamente más atemorizantes, tal vez esto se debía a que en ellas no era él quien corría peligro, sino Noodle.

Verán, una persona común habiendo pasado toda su vida siendo atacada por los demás, puede dejar crecer dentro de sí o un inmenso miedo o un inmenso valor. Pero ninguno de esos dos casos era el de Stuart Pot, él simplemente había perdido interés por su integridad física y esto básicamente era el fruto de la costumbre al desinterés por seguir viviendo. El gran desapego a su propia vida lo hacía inmune al miedo que le provoca a cualquier persona pensar que está al borde de la muerte. Honestamente esos últimos años antes de llegar a esta nueva ciudad, la vida de la única persona que le había importado era la de su propia madre. Ahora una pequeña y frágil persona había aparecido y para 2D era insoportable pensar en que alguien le hiciera daño.

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres.__  
__Lo que mas cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Despertó agitado en la mañana, Noodle estaba sentada a su lado, observándolo. Extrañado, 2D le preguntó qué sucedía y ella le respondió que en la última hora había estado gritando su nombre en sueños. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, él intentó restarle importancia a ese hecho, alegando que había tenido una simple pesadilla. Pero otra vez mentía, su subconsciente le advertía algo y él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera un mal presentimiento.


	16. Estallando

**Capítulo 16: Estallando**

Luego de varios meses, la relación de 2D y Noodle crecía en fuerza y cariño, tanto como en engaño. Debajo de ellos el suelo comenzaba a temblar. Miho le ocultaba mucho a Stuart y él no podía hacer más que esperar paciente a que algún día le rebelara cuál era el problema. Pero ese momento nunca llegaba.

Por otro lado la madre de Noodle aún no había podido dejar el hospital, aunque se recuperaba rápidamente y se creía que pronto lo lograría. Pero la espera destruía a Noods en formas que 2D no comprendía, en formas que ella le callaba a todos.

Para el mundo a su alrededor, todo iba bien. A ellos siempre se los veía felices. Pasaban las tardes juntos, luego del colegio, en casa de Stuart. Incluso se habían hecho de un lindo grupo de amigos y algunos días cenaban en el restauran de comida china de los padres de Lourdes con ellos. Miho siempre sonreía, pero la mitad de sus sonrisas llenaban de tristeza a su novio por ser tan evidentemente forzadas. Las pesadillas de 2D sobre ella jamás cesaron.

Para los demás todo iba de maravilla entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que no era así y contemplaban asustados el desgaste en su relación, como lluvia ácida erosionando los edificios de una ciudad que rápidamente se despoblaba.

Usualmente no peleaban, pero había ciertos días en los que las máscaras se caían casi totalmente y alguno de los dos simplemente estallaba. Eventualmente llegaban a algún acuerdo momentáneo, pero éste solo hacía más larga la lista de sonrisas falsas. Y, finalmente, uno de esos días de pelea marcó la diferencia:

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Le replicó Noods a 2D, esa tarde calurosa y nublada en el parque de la escuela. – Me tienes harta.

Se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la verde hierba que pronto estaría minada de flores. Frente a ellos la pared blanca del instituto, detrás de ellos los árboles llenos de vida. Alrededor de ellos, la sombra de la calma antes de una nueva tormenta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Stuart, algo molesto, con sus grandes ojos negros ensombrecidos.

- ¡A eso! Muchas veces, cuando sonrío o hablamos sobre mi padre, te pones en ese estado fúnebre que comienza a exasperarme. – Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo, irritada. - ¿Acaso no confías en lo que te digo?

- No. – Respondió instantánea y secamente, Stuart, mirando al piso. – Para serte sincero, no lo hago.

Esta discusión venía dándose cada vez más frecuentemente, hasta volverse algo que sucedía cada una o dos semanas, pero Noodle jamás había recibido una respuesta tan directa y sincera, afilada como el cuchillo de un carnicero.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Susurró ella, con un hilo de voz, y se aclaró la garganta, tomándose un momento para reflexionar. – Comprendo… - Dijo, luego de haber estado un período prolongado de tiempo en silencio. 2D alzó la vista. Ella se mantenía seria, observando el cielo lleno de nubes que oscurecían a gran velocidad. – Si no confías en mí… - Continuó y su labio inferior tembló, delatando lo angustiante que se le hacía pronunciar las siguientes palabras. - ¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos una buena relación? ¿Cómo pretendes que siquiera tengamos una relación? Dime.

Stuart se dejó asaltar por un enorme miedo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Estaba hablando de terminar su noviazgo? ¿Acaso estaban realmente tan mal? ¿De verdad debían llegar a ese extremo? En menos de un segundo, él se vio atacado por mil emociones, predominando siempre la angustia y la espeluznante sensación de que el suelo desaparecía debajo de él. Noodle levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos de esmeralda en los suyos, la oscuridad los invadía, algo parecía estar muriendo dentro de ella. No podía ser, no. ¡Su amor no se terminaría por esto! La mente de Stuart Pot comenzó entonces una desesperada carrera, ¿compitiendo contra qué? Contra la mente de Miho. Debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que ella siquiera pensara en realmente terminar con todo. Pero un fantasma acechaba los pensamientos de 2D, paralizándolo. Y no hubo forma, entonces, de evitar lo siguiente:

Noodle se puso de pie y se paró frente a él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por más tiempo. Sus labios se separaron pero, en vez de palabras, solo escapó aire de entre ellos. Era un sollozo, el contenido grito de su angustia formándose en su garganta. La lucha interna se reflejaba en todo su ser, desde su postura hasta su mirada, fija en el suelo.

- Lo siento, Stuart. – Las palabras se arrastraron por el aire y llegaron con lentitud a 2D. – No eres capaz de comprender que todo está bien. Es casi… Como si desearas que yo este mal. Tampoco puedes comprender que lo que suceda con mi padre o no, es asunto mío.

2D se puso de pie frente a ella. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Noods, yo jamás podría desear que estés mal. – Él hablaba en susurros, su voz perdía fuerza, su alma perdía fuerza. – Es solo que no puedo creerte. Estoy… Estoy cansado de que me mientas. Yo sé que no está todo bien con tu padre y tú simplemente no me permites ayudarte.

- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres ayudarme? – Gritó de repente, Noodle. No había más posibilidades de contener el llanto. - ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¡Dimelo! ¿Me abrazarás y me dirás que algún día todo estará bien? Explícame, ¿cómo demonios se supone que podrías hacer algo al respecto? ¿Delatarías a mi padre? ¿Me dejarías en manos de servicios sociales porque mi madre no puede hacerse cargo de mí ahora? ¡Dime, vamos! – Stuart se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto. Noodle, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y escupió en su cara toda su frustración. – No eres más que un niño, estás tan o mas perdido que yo en este mundo y, en el caso de que mi padre este haciendo cosas que no debe, tu lástima por mí no me ayudará en nada a superarlo.

- No es lástima, no comprendes que estoy preocupado, no haces más que tomarme como un enemigo más. No estoy atacándote y jamás lo haría… Mírame, por favor. – Dijo, perdiendo el control de su enojo. - ¡Mírame! – Ella levantó la vista, clavó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los de 2D que ciertamente estaba al borde del llanto también. – No soy el enemigo.

- Pues tampoco te comportas como mi aliado. – Respondió ella y, cegada por la ira y el cansancio, se decidió por asestar el golpe final. - Esto no va a funcionar, Stuart. – Cada letra en cada palabra de esa frase era una daga en el corazón de Stuart y en la garganta de Miho. – No creo que debamos continuar juntos. – Finalizó y sin dejar que él respondiera se hecho a correr.

2D se quedó paralizado, observando el espacio vacío que hace segundos ocupada la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Sobre él las nubes de tormenta se agitaron y resonaron. Una gota calló al piso luego de haber resbalado por la mejilla del pobre chico, y pronto esta fue acompañada por millones más, provenientes del cielo. Su cabello azul y su ropa se empaparon en cuestión de minutos, pero Stuart no conseguía reaccionar. Dentro de su mente las sombras se arremolinaban como niebla, lo envolvían y sujetaban su cuerpo cual anaconda, no le permitían respirar. Pronto estubo de rodillas en el piso, cayéndose a pedazos.


	17. Acciones desesperadas y consecuencias

**Disculpen por el tiempo de vacaciones en el que no pude escribir. Estuve en la costa, siempre me voy por largos periodos de tiempo y no tenía ninguna computadora para continuar con la historia. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y acá tienen el cap. 17! **

**Capítulo 17: Acciones desesperadas y sus consecuencias **

Noodle estaba perdida. Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir su estado actual. Hacía una semana y unos días que había decidido terminar su relación con 2D y tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Su mente estaba en contra de ella, le jugaba malas pasadas todo el tiempo, trayéndole de vuelta constantemente los buenos momentos que había pasado con su, ahora, ex-novio. Todo le recordaba a él, desde el cielo azul como su pelo hasta la oscuridad de su cuarto en la noche, tan profunda y misteriosa como los ojos de Stuart. El dolor no le permitía avanzar hacia ningún lado. Sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no podía aguantar más sintiendo que cada día que pasaba sus mentiras rompían un poco más el corazón de la persona que más amaba. Pero se justificaba a sí misma su decisión pensando que estaba entre la espada y la pared, la verdad irreparable dañaría a 2D mucho más que las mentiras que la encubrían. Así que no podía ser sincera y no podía seguir viviendo de una farsa. Esto era lo mejor, tenía que serlo.

Mientras le daba vueltas a ese asunto por milésima vez, la voz de su padre desde el living la sobresaltó. Como siempre, a los gritos, le pedía que le llevase una cerveza de la heladera. Sorprendida Noodle comprendió que esa caminata constante que usualmente le ayudaba a pensar, la había llevado hasta la cocina. Abrió la heladera con lentitud y tomó una cerveza. Este acto, habiendo sido el primero que había sido hecho a consciencia desde hacía un largo rato, la llevó a darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de la hora que era. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta que daba al living, era la una de la mañana. El día que recién tenía una hora de vida era sábado, nada tenía que hacer durante las largas horas que le esperaban. Se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida. Un nuevo gritó de su padre la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió molesta. Y notó que la puerta de la heladera aún estaba abierta ante ella. Una cerveza, sí. ¿Por qué no? Podía tomarse una ella también.

A unas seis cuadras de la casa de Noodle, 2D permanecía tirado en la cama observando a la nada misma. La jaqueca que lo atacaba era perturbadora, el dolor era casi insoportable y lo torturaba desde hacía horas, pero esta vez se había negado a tomar sus pastillas. ¿Conocen esa teoría de que cuando tienes un dolor y te haces una herida grande, el cerebro se concentra más en el nuevo lugar donde te has herido peor y "olvida" el dolor anterior? Pues Stuart Pot estaba comprobando esa teoría. Pero no era de ninguna utilidad, evidentemente esto debía limitarse al dolor físico y, a pesar de que había momentos en los que recordaba con gran intensidad a Noodle y se hacía una bolita sobre su cama, con el cuerpo contraído como si de verdad le doliera cada músculo, lo único que había logrado con este experimento era sentirse un pequeño gusano desgraciado con el corazón roto y un dolor de cabeza imposible ya de tolerar. El nuevo abrazo asfixiante de la soledad le estaba haciendo tomar decisiones demasiado estúpidas, pero ninguna tan estúpida como la que tomaría a continuación.

- Es inútil. – Dijo en voz baja para si mismo. Y con un suspiro se levantó de la cama en busca de su frasco de pequeños estupefacientes milagrosos. – Debería haber un remedio para el mal de amores. – Susurró, pensando en lo fácil que era hacer callar a sus jaquecas con solo unas pastillas. Se metió dos en la boca y, después de haberlas bajado con agua, volvió a su cama. Los remedios surtieron un rápido efecto, pero el hecho de no haber comido bien ese día… Ni ninguno de los días anteriores, hizo que las pastillas lo adormecieran más de lo necesario. La sensación era casi placentera y por un segundo de su vida no pensó en lo mal que se sentía sino en lo ligero que parecía ser su cuerpo en ese momento. La idea de que, si se ponía a caminar, saldría flotando lo hizo reír por lo bajo como un idiota. ¿Qué tanto más podían adormecerle los sentimientos sus pastillas? El preguntárselo lo hizo desear experimentar con ello. Su cerebro, que no pensaba con mucha cordura en ese momento, simplemente lo alentó a probar. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió por la sensación de que sus brazos no pesaban en lo absoluto. Pero en un momento de claridad su mente le trajo pequeños flashes de su horrible vida: los niños que no deseaban hablarle, los chicos que lo golpeaban sin ningún motivo, las personas que lo rechazaban, el accidente que había sufrido y que le había arrebatado gran parte de la felicidad de su vida y Noodle, la asesina mas grande de sus sentimientos. Se molestó por no poder seguir disfrutando de su adormecimiento y tomó el frasco de pastillas. Quería olvidar, quería creer que era un fantasma, que podía vagar por el mundo sin sentir nada. La torpeza de sus brazos lo llevó a meterse medio frasco de pastillas en la boca, o tal vez lo había hecho a propósito, en eso momento ese detalle no importaba. Daba igual el número de píldoras en su boca, las trago todas de una sola vez, terminándose toda el agua que quedaba en su botella y se dejó caer de espaldas. Los párpados le pesaban y no luchó contra el sentimiento de que se desprendía de su cuerpo, ESO era justo lo que necesitaba.

De vuelta en la casa de Noodle, unas siete pequeñas botellas de cerveza estaban tiradas en el piso de su pieza y ella estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro del baño. No podía mantenerse en pie y se odiaba más que nunca a sí misma en ese momento. Se acababa de convertir en su padre, en una persona que consumía alcohol para no tener que enfrentar sus problemas. No podía caer tan bajo, no podía ser tan débil, tenía que tener la fuerza para hacer las cosas como era debido. Las nauseas no le dejaban pensar y vomitó tres veces antes de poder ponerse en pie. Se lavó los dientes moviéndose lo menos posible para no tentar a su estómago a volver a dejarla de rodillas en el suelo y se dirigió lo más lento que pudo hasta su pieza. Pero en el camino su padre la encontró. Estaba furioso y Noodle no podía comprender lo que le decía. Su cerebro solo tomó la última frase que salió de su boca: "Te tomaste todo el alcohol que me quedaba, niña malcriada."

- ¿Para qué necesitas más, imbécil? – Respondió con un hilo de voz. – Si es obvio que ya estas lo suficientemente borracho ahora.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Respondió el hombre, poniéndose de un notorio color carmesí.

- Lo que escuchaste… Estoy cansada de… - Pero la frase quedó inconclusa, la mano de su padre ya la había golpeado y no conforme con eso, lo hizo otra vez y otra y otra.

Noodle perdió la cuenta de las veces en que la piel de su atacante hizo contacto con la suya dejando tras de sí un dolor punzante, él estaba fuera de control y en su estado actual, ella no podía defenderse.


	18. Recordar los porqués

**Capitulo 18: Recordar los porqués **

Las sombras lo envolvían otra vez, esta sensación no tenía comparación con ninguna otra. La seguridad de la costumbre, el lugar de confort que más conocía, magnificado: soledad absoluta, silencio, nadie a su alrededor. Se dejó llevar aún más a lo profundo sin ejercer ningún tipo de resistencia. ¿Estaba… Muriendo? En cuanto se hizo consciente de que eso era probable, intentó moverse… Nada. No conseguía que ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionara. De hecho no consiguió sentir que hubiera allí nada más que su propia consciencia. Tal vez ya estaba muerto y solo era un espíritu que vagaba por las profundidades del limbo. La idea que, él suponía, debía parecerle agradable, no lo era. Algo estaba mal, él no debía estar allí. Al instante de pensar ello, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se materializaba, no podía verlo pero sabía que ahora sí estaba ahí, su propia respiración se lo confirmaba. El latido de su corazón no había parado, pero era débil. Y estaba de pie, eso parecía ser seguro. ¿Por qué no podía ver su propio cuerpo? Comprendió entonces que había dos posibilidades, podía estar en medio de una oscuridad absoluta o… Podía simplemente tener los ojos cerrados. Todo era demasiado confuso en ese estado. Intentó sentir. Por un segundo no logró nada, pero luego pudo distinguir detrás de sus párpados que sí había luz. Los abrió de golpe y se vio enceguecido por lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Entonces no había oscuridad? Pensándolo un segundo la respuesta se hizo lógica, lo que lo cegaba antes eran las sombras en su interior y no lo externo a él. No se había estado hundiendo más que en su propio limbo.

¿Pero dónde estaba? Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo distinguir las líneas que separaban a las paredes del piso, todo era blanco. Giró sobre su propio eje para analizar el lugar, era un cuarto cerrado, no había ventanas ni puertas, no había siquiera una pequeña raja en alguna de las paredes. Estaba encerrado, esto, lejos de desesperarlo, no logró que en él surgiera ninguna emoción. Jamás se había sentido tan adormecido por dentro. En medio de este estado tan inhumano sólo le surgió una pregunta. ¿Cómo se veía ahora? Bajó la vista y no estaba desnudo pero se sentía extraño. De acuerdo, ahora había conseguido sentir algo más.

A sus espaldas percibió algo y giró nuevamente. Un espejo. No estaba ahí hacía un segundo, pero no se preguntó cómo había aparecido ese objeto ahí, como tampoco se preguntó antes cómo él mismo había aparecido en ese lugar. Caminó sin escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y observó su reflejo. Nuevamente la sensación de que algo estaba mal lo dejó con un vacío enorme en sus adentros. Las emociones volvían de a poco. Inmediatamente comprendió que no sabía quién era. A pesar de no recordar cómo era su aspecto normal, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no parecía ser a la que estaba acostumbrado, demasiado aniñada, pensó, sus ojos tenían algo que le parecía extraño. Eran grandes, con unas pupilas de un marrón oscuro intenso. ¿Siempre se habían visto así? Su pelo era algo peculiar, de un azul profundo, pero por algún motivo eso no era lo que llamaba su atención sino sus ojos, la idea de que no debían lucir de esa forma lo ponía nervioso. Levantó una mano y confirmó que efectivamente era él a quién estaba observando. ¿Pero cuál era su nombre? ¿Qué edad tenía? Por lo que pudo apreciar de sí mismo debía de tener unos 8 años, pero sentía que había vivido mucho más que eso, sentía que su consciencia estaba demasiado cargada de cosas como para solo ser un niño. Tocó el espejo con la yema del dedo índice y por primera vez distinguió algo peculiar, una sensación que no era agradable ni desagradable. ¿Cómo se le llamaba? Frío… El espejo estaba frío. Al dejar de hacer contacto con la superficie que lo reflejaba notó que había alguien a sus espaldas. Por más que no hubiera visto a esa persona antes, nuevamente no se preguntó cómo había aparecido ahí. Era… ¿Una niña?

La chica se mantenía sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y los brazos abrazando sus piernas. Su pelo, de un violeta oscuro caía a los costados de su cara, ocultándola por completo. Se movía levemente cómo si estuviera haciendo algo a lo que él no podía ponerle nombre. ¿Qué era? El sonido de la voz apagada de ella llegó a sus oídos, era lo primero que había logrado escuchar y, viéndose alcanzado por este nuevo sonido, recordó el nombre de lo que esta niña hacía. Estaba llorando.

Se sintió un poco inquieto, en su interior se empezó a arremolinar la necesidad de consolarla y se acercó, por primera vez escuchando sus propios pasos.

Arrodillado frente a ella, se atrevió a tocarla con el dorso de la mano. Rozó el brazo derecho de la joven, pero ella no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera podía notar la presencia de alguien más. Él frunció el seño, algo más era necesario para que ella lo notara. Algún sentido no estaba utilizando. Se quedó pensativo unos minutos, si podía escuchar, tal vez podía también emitir sonidos.

Abrió la boca y su voz se le hizo extraña, como si estuviera unos cuantos tonos más aguda de lo normal.

- Oye… - La niña levantó la cabeza lentamente y el corazón del chico comenzó a galopar, golpeando contra sus costillas como si quisiera escaparse. Ella tenía ojos verdes, rasgados, hermosos. Sabía que los había visto antes. – ¿Es… Estás bien? – Ella asintió levemente y se secó una lágrima. Parecía de la misma edad que él, frágil e indefensa. Pero mentía, estaba seguro. – Alguien te lastimó. – No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, por algún motivo de ese hecho no tenía dudas. Ella titubeó pero, al cabo de un momento, volvió a asentir, con la sinceridad grabada en los ojos y él sintió un gran dolor. - ¿Y por qué se lo permites?

- No puedo defenderme. – La voz suave que salía de entre los labios de la niña lo dejó hipnotizado. Parecía un ángel que había caído del cielo porque había perdido sus alas.

Algo en la mente de él se agitó, un recuerdo que no podía recordar realmente, algo que no se sentía ajeno pero que a la vez parecía ser de la vida de alguien que no podía identificar. Hablo sin pensar y sintió que las palabras que decía ya las había pronunciado.

- ¿Sabes? Un rayo de luz no debería opacarse así, los ángeles no deberían lamentarse por las personas de la Tierra. – Al escucharlo ella sonrió y con esto despertó en él todo. Ahí estaban sus recuerdos, suyos y de nadie más. Su nombre era Stuart. Y no tenía 8 años sino 17. Sus ojos no eran marrones sino completamente negros. Recordaba el por qué, recordaba el dolor, recordaba a su madre, recordaba su vida y por sobre todo la recordaba a ella. En ese lugar tan extraño y vacío como se había sentido él, las acciones que ella había hecho le parecían lógicas, lo eran. No se estaba defendiendo a ella misma, lo defendía a él. Lo defendía de la realidad que vivía y de vivir preocupado por lo que podía pasarle en su casa. Porque ella bien sabía que en cualquier momento la bestia podía atacarla sin dejarle más que el último aliento. Pero no podía permitirlo. Él la amaba y por eso en un principio no se había sentido cómodo con la idea de morir. Necesitaba vivir, necesitaba seguir adelante por ella. Su motivo para continuar era la seguridad de la persona más importante para él. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse caer cuando ella lo necesitaba? Era imperdonable. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. La fuerza que sentía que le faltaba esa última semana de su vida había vuelto. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

La chica que tenía en frente levantó la vista, miraba algo que estaba detrás de él y Stuart volteó. Una puerta. Ese era el escape que necesitaba de esa situación en la que ambos habían caído. Era la salida al vació en el que se habían hundido. Este era el fondo del agujero, ahora solo había un camino y era hacia arriba.

Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Miho, sí ese era su nombre. La piel de la chica era cálida y suave como su voz. La ayudó a levantarse y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta. Pero ella lo detuvo antes de que se decidiera a abrir.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Miho en voz baja. – ¿Estar aquí, permitiéndote no sentir nada, no es más cómodo?

- Morir es fácil. – Respondió Stuart. – Y vivir es, a veces, doloroso y difícil. Sé que da miedo y pensé que no tenía un motivo para intentarlo otra vez… Pero tú… Por ti, lo enfrentaría todo una y otra vez. – Concluyó y tomó sin dudar el picaporte. Abrió la puerta y ambos se vieron envueltos por una luz que se sentía como si les estuviera dando la bienvenida.

Stuart abrió los ojos. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Su madre estaba a su lado en una silla, dormida. Las ojeras en sus ojos delataban el cansancio y el estrés por el que había pasado. Él se sentó en la cama y observó sus manos. Estaba de vuelta.


	19. Intuición

**Capítulo 19: Intuición**

Que una cadena de eventos poco afortunados se de en la vida de una persona, aunque no lo parezca, es algo normal, viéndolo desde afuera incluso se puede apreciar cómo las cosas se van dando en un orden lógico. Por eso, a veces, lo que pasa a continuación es hasta predecible. Lo que uno no puede predecir nunca es cómo reaccionará la persona involucrada, a quien podríamos llamar "la víctima". Y a veces los eventos futuros no son tan evidentes, porque dependen de lo que esa persona haga. Es, de hecho, la gama de emociones por las que la víctima pasa las que la hacen impredecible.

Pensemos por un segundo en el fruto de un árbol que estuvo toda la vida frente a nuestra casa, que no sea redondo sino de una forma más bien ovalada. Cae en la calle y resulta que se cruza en nuestro camino, cuando salimos a caminar. Ya conocemos bien su forma, de qué esta hecho y su textura pues hemos tenido al mismo tipo de fruto en nuestra mano más de una vez al verlo caer del árbol en la misma estación del año. Por esas ocurrencias de uno, esta vez no lo levantamos sino que decidimos patearlo despacio y ver cómo avanza frente a nosotros. No esperamos que se desvíe pero, al igual que muchos de los cambios que hay en el camino de nuestra vida, el fruto de hecho se desvía hacia un costado por una declinación que hay en el suelo y así lo vemos avanzar hacía la calle, en vez de seguir recto sobre la vereda. Por la velocidad con la que va esperamos que termine en el pavimento pero no tomamos en cuenta que este objeto es más pesado de un lado que del otro y, antes de llegar a donde nosotros suponemos que lo hará, el peso irregular hace que gire y se detenga. Ese peso con el que no contábamos son las emociones de las personas. Los sentimientos pueden ser incontrolables, efímeros o duraderos, fuertes o débiles, pero siempre están y siempre van a influenciar cada cosa que hagamos, ya que a pesar de ser humanos y actuar por lógica, en el fondo somos animales y nuestra esencia siempre va a estar dominada por el instinto y lo que sintamos.

Cuando conocemos mucho a alguien nos da la sensación de que sabemos todo de lo que sería capaz y todo de lo que no lo sería, y Jessica conocía a Noodle como a la palma de su mano.

Ahora mismo ella estaba sentada frente a una cama de hospital. Noods se había dormido hacía una hora y Jess no había sido capaz de irse, sentía que si lo hacía la estaría abandonando. Ella jamás hubiera creído que Noodle se había emborrachado sino fuera porque escuchó la historia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior salir de sus propios labios. No había cómo asimilar con frialdad el aspecto de su mejor amiga, cada vez que la miraba sentía deseos de llorar y aún así no podía sacarle la vista de encima, había moretones desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, su labio superior estaba hinchado en un costado, su ceja izquierda tenía un tajo y la lista de lastimaduras seguía y seguía. Su padre estaba ahora fugitivo, la policía lo buscaba por toda la ciudad. Jessica se apretó las sienes con una sola mano, las imágenes de lo que había visto hacía unas diez horas le daban vueltas en la cabeza sin darle un segundo de paz.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, sacándola a penas de un sueño profundo. No encontraba su celular a simple vista así que rodó sobre el colchón y, boca abajo, comenzó a revolver su cartera que estaba junto a la cama. No llegó a atender la llamada, pero finalmente habiendo encontrado su teléfono miró la pantalla, molesta por la repentina luz que tenía cerca de la cara. El llamado lo había hecho Noodle. Extrañada por la hora en que su amiga había decidido contactarse y haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque su cerebro empezara a funcionar, Jessica decidió devolverle la llamada para ver si estaba todo bien. El tono de espera sonó dos veces antes de que atendieran. Miho hablaba en susurros mientras lloraba, la desesperación y el dolor en su voz eran tan abrumadores que de un segundo a otro el corazón de Jessica pareció encogerse en un espasmo de angustia. De fondo sin cesar se escuchaba el sonido de cosas que se rompían.

- Jess, necesito ayuda. Por favor. Tengo miedo, está fuera de control… Ahí viene otra vez, tengo que cortar.

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que había dicho su amiga antes de finalizar la llamada. Jessica saltó de la cama y mientras se vestía con lo primero que encontraba, llamó a la policía. Sabía perfectamente lo que podría estar pasando y eso la aterraba. Ya había pasado muchas noches temiendo esta situación. Vivía a unas 10 cuadras de la casa de Noodle, pero el golpe de adrenalina que sufría su cuerpo hizo que las corriera en pocos minutos. ¿Por qué Miho no había decidido llamar ella misma a la policía? Llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga con el sonido de los patrulleros acercándose retumbando en su cabeza y a tiempo para ver al padre de Miho salir corriendo desde el patio trasero y perderse entre las casas de los vecinos. Esto confirmaba sus sospechas, de seguro él también había escuchado a los patrulleros venir. Sin titubear, dio vuelta a la casa y encontró la puerta de atrás abierta de par en par. Entró y ahogo un grito al ver todo destrozado, había pedazos de vidrio por doquier, las fotos, los jarrones, las sillas tumbadas, todo estaba por el piso. Jess gritó el nombre de su amiga un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y encontró la puerta cerrada, por suerte tenía una copia de la llave que le había regalado Noods hacía ya años, abrió y lo primero que notó fue un montón de botellas tiradas, pero no les presto atención porque había escuchado algo moverse dentro del closet. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y la encontró. Noodle estaba sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y temblando de miedo. Pegó un salto cuando se abrió la puerta y gritó, escondiendo su cabeza con sus brazos como si esperara que alguien la golpeara. Por su lado, Jessica se quedó un segundo tiesa al ver el estado de su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban llenas de moretones al igual que sus brazos. Se arrodilló en el piso y la tocó con la mayor delicadeza posible, Miho estaba en estado de shock pero reaccionó al tacto de su amiga levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos desencajados comenzaron a tener una chispa de razón cuando finalmente comprendió a quién tenía en frente y se abrazó a su amiga llorando sin parar.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Jess pegó un salto al escuchar la voz de Noodle que le hablaba desde la cama de hospital, estaba sentada y la observaba con los ojos ensombrecidos.

- Estaba… Recordando todo lo que pasó anoche… De hecho… Tengo algo que preguntarte. – Respondió la joven, levantándose de la silla y sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a Noodle. - ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? – La chica de pelo violeta frente a ella, bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… - La voz de Noodle sonaba ronca, su estado actual no parecía de lo mas estable y Jessica se sentía culpable por hacerle preguntas respecto a los eventos que la habían dejado así, pero sentía que era algo que debía saber. – Sé que era lo más lógico, pero en ese momento no pude razonarlo, simplemente no pude.

- Entonces… - Jessica sentía que había algo más detrás, pero no podía descifrar qué era, no había razonado el llamar a la policía pero sí a ella que no era realmente fuerte y que no tenía la capacidad de defender a Noods de su padre. - ¿Lo único que se te ocurrió en ese momento fue llamarme? – La mirada de Miho se encontró con la de Jessica y una sombra aún más oscura en sus ojos le respondió antes si quiera de que su amiga lo hiciera. – No fue así, antes llamaste a alguien más y cuando no lograste conseguir ayuda de su parte la siguiente persona que apareció en tu cabeza fui yo. – Noods asintió levemente. - ¿A quién llamaste antes que a mí?

- A… Stuart… - El nombre de su ex-novio salió de entre sus labios como si cada letra pesara una tonelada y el dolor en el tono de su voz le transmitió a Jessica el peso aplastante que tenía solo esa palabra para su mejor amiga. – Creo que habré estado llamándolo como una autómata por unos 20 minutos sin razonar lo que hacía, pero jamás contestó. Creo que no lo hizo porque está enojado conmigo.

- Eso no puede ser… 2D no es así. – Una inquietud instintiva se agitó dentro de ella, a pesar de las miles de explicaciones que había para que 2D no hubiese contestado, su cerebro le tiraba la señal de alarma constante como si su inconsciente hubiese razonado algo que ella aún no había logrado descifrar. En ese momento no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que el motivo por el que él no había respondido a su teléfono era sin duda algo malo.


	20. El mismo mentiroso de siempre

**Capítulo 20: El mismo mentiroso de siempre**

Había pasado un día desde lo sucedido en la casa de Noodle y Jessica no conseguía comunicarse con Stuart ni llamando a su celular, ni a su casa. Lo extraño era que tampoco había contestado su madre. Aunque bien sabía ella que 2D pasaba varios días solo en su hogar, había algo que en su mente simplemente no encajaba.

El lunes en el instituto, él no asistió. Tampoco el martes o el miércoles. El profesor no dio anuncios sobre el hecho de que él o Noodle no asistieran a clases, era extraño porque se acostumbraba informar esas cosas en esa escuela, pero Jess estaba segura de que el hecho de que no se les informara sobre su amiga era algún tipo de arreglo que se había tenido con el director para que no se supiera nada aún. Sentada junto a la ventana, su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de 2D y su extraña desaparición. Luego de unos minutos decidió que no lograría averiguar qué sucedía allí sentada, así que se dirigió a la oficina del director.

- Disculpe, señor. – Dijo, luego de ingresar a la oficina sin tocar, como era su costumbre luego de años de ser la única delegada cuyo contacto con el hombre era de íntima cercanía y aún así utilizando el tono educado o más bien distante, que había elegido usar para dirigirse a él. - ¿Tendrá un minuto de su tiempo para que le haga una pregunta?

El director, sentado tras su escritorio con su secretaria inclinada a su lado, levantó la vista de sus papeles y le dirigió una mirada extraña. Luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a su secretaría que saliera. Antes de abandonar el cuarto, la joven volteó y Jessica le dirigió una mirada de intensa repulsión.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Jess? – El hecho de que él hiciera uso de su apodo, en vez de su nombre completo la irritó, pero siempre lo hacía cuando intuía que ella estaba por meterse donde no debía. Era como un juego que no había parado en años, ella distante y él usando un tono cariñoso únicamente cuándo intentaba calmarle los ánimos o hacerla enfadar, luego de todo ese tiempo en el campo de batalla aún no podía distinguir cuál de los dos motivos era.

- ¿Por qué Stuart Pot está faltando a clases? – Preguntó, después de sentarse en la silla al otro lado del escritorio, cruzándose de piernas con esa actitud altanera que solo le surgía cuando lo tenía en frente.

- Siempre directo al punto. – Susurró él. – No se nos ha informado el motivo. – Antes de hablar se había mordido el labio, cosa que hacía siempre… Antes de mentir. – Hemos llamado a su casa repetidas veces pero no nos atiende nadie.

- Seguro… Ahora… ¿Cuándo vuelvas a responderme, podrías decirme la verdad? O, por lo menos podrías inventar algo mejor. Cuando un estudiante falta por dos días sin dar ningún motivo, el protocolo de la escuela es llamar para preguntar el motivo. A mi con eso de que no pudiste localizar a nadie que te de información no me engañas, los alumnos te dejan suficientes números de teléfono cuando ingresan al instituto como mínimo para que en uno hayas conseguido que te atiendan la llamada. – Dijo Jessica, desafiándolo hasta con su postura. - ¿Por qué Stuart Pot está faltando a clases?

- No puedo decírtelo, hija, su madre nos ha pedido que el motivo de su ausentismo no sea divulgado. – Le respondió, siendo honesto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo. – Jess se paró, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo. – No me digas así. Dejé de ser tu hija desde el momento en el que decidiste abandonarnos a mí y a mamá para estar con la zorra de tu secretaría. – Él la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Pensaste que no sabía que estabas con ella? – Su padre se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jessica con la intención de cerrar y seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto pero ella no se lo permitió. - Por cierto, podrías haberla dejado por alguien menos obvio… ¿No te parece demasiado cliché? Antes eras más creativo y cuidadoso para que nadie descubriera tus engaños… Cómo con tus negociaciones corruptas.

El hombre se quedó un segundo boquiabierto pero no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, Jess ya había salido, cerrando la puerta de su oficina en su cara y a la vez cerrándole la de su corazón para siempre.


	21. Aquí estabas

**Capitulo 21: Aquí estabas**

Al parecer había una sola forma de dar con el paradero de 2D. Ir a su casa era inútil porque, si no atendía el teléfono ni su madre, probablemente la mayoría del tiempo no debería haber nadie allí. Decidida a ubicarlo, Jess, se escabulló al día siguiente dentro de la oficina del director, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, para revisar los casilleros donde estaban los archivos con la información de cada alumno. Sabía que su padre estaba en una reunión por lo que no había nadie allí. Buscó en los archivos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: el número del teléfono celular de la madre de 2D. Habiéndolo agendado en su propio celular, se dirigió a los jardines para efectuar la llamada. El tono de espera sonó tres veces antes de que una voz al otro lado atendiera.

- ¿Hola? – Qué extraño, la voz al otro lado del teléfono no era femenina sino masculina… De hecho era muy parecida a la de…

- ¿Stuart? – Dijo Jess, dudando un segundo, pero al no obtener respuesta se lanzó a hacer preguntas una atrás de la otra. - ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no vienes a clases? ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tuviste un accidente?

- ¡Jessica detente! – Respondió Stuart al notar que no paraba de hacer preguntas por que estaba en un estado de nerviosismo el cuál él no comprendía. – Te lo explicaré todo, pero en persona. Pero primero prométeme que no te exaltarás cuando te diga dónde estoy.

- ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó? – Jess se quedó callada de golpe cuándo su cabeza le dio a entender que, si no se calmaba, él no le diría nada. Así que respiró profundo y luego de un momento finalmente habló. – Lo prometo… ¿A dónde tengo que ir a verte?

2D estaba en el hospital que se encontraba a unas treinta o cuarenta cuadras de su casa. Según le había explicado, estaba internado y había atendido el celular de su madre porque después de el accidente que él había sufrido ella estaba muy tensa y su teléfono no la dejaba en paz con llamadas de su trabajo. Por esto, hacía unas horas, Stuart la había mandado a su casa y le había impedido llevarse consigo el aparato infernal que no la dejaba descansar. Había algo extraño en la forma en que había dicho la palabra "accidente". Jessica había vivido toda su infancia con un mentiroso como padre y sabía muy bien cuándo alguien no decía la verdad, por lo que tendría que insistir en cuánto a lo sucedido si él no quería decírselo a la primera.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto donde estaba Stuart, lo encontró sentado con las piernas cruzadas, vestido con su ropa normal, mirando por la ventana. Ella lo abrazó un segundo, finalmente aliviada al verlo en perfectas condiciones, pero esto hizo que, a la vez, su mente se llenara de nuevas preguntas sobre el hecho de que aún no le dieran de alta.

- Es difícil de explicar… - Fue lo que respondió él a una pregunta que ella no había formulado con palabras, pero sí con la mirada. Cuando no obtuvo ni una palabra de ella, suspiró. – Mejor siéntate, es una larga historia…

Durante 20 minutos Jessica se mantuvo en completo silencio, escuchando la versión de 2D de lo que le había sucedido.

- Entonces… - Jess se aclaró la garganta, la información recibida era abrumadora. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti cuando me dices que no intentabas suicidarte?

Stu se tomó un segundo para contestar, bajando la cabeza, pero finalmente asintió levemente. Este gesto no convenció a su amiga y ella apretó los labios.

- Sé que no me crees, nadie lo hace, ni siquiera mi madre. Por eso sigo aquí. Tengo sesiones con un psicólogo una vez por día y si para mañana él no está convencido de que no intentaré suicidarme cuando me den de alta, me van a enviar a un hospital mental. – Se frotó los ojos en señal de stress, ciertamente analizando su aspecto con un poco mas de detalle se podían apreciar las ojeras que denotaban lo cansado que estaba de seguir allí, luchando por su libertad.

- Tal vez pueda incentivarte con algo para que tu última sesión de mañana suene mas convincente… - Reflexionó Jess, y 2D la miró con interés. – Recién dijiste que, al despertar, sentiste el enorme deseo de vivir para proteger y hacer feliz a Noods… - Él asintió, expectante y Jess sonrió levemente. - ¿Quieres que te cuente dónde está ella ahora y por qué esta ahí?


	22. Lo más importante

Capítulo 22: Lo más importante

- Entonces, Stuart. ¿Por qué piensas que vale la pena vivir? – Era la segunda vez que el psicólogo, Nile Williams, un señor alto, calvo y con una mirada penetrante, le hacía esta pregunta, pero la vez anterior lo había hecho en la primera sesión que habían tenido, su respuesta en ese entonces no había sido tan convincente como el hombre esperaba y este había decidido que 2D necesitaba un poco más de tratamiento.

Stuart Pot se enderezó en el asiento que se ubicaba frente al de este señor y su actitud insoportablemente tranquila. La ansiedad por salir de ese lugar le hacía sentir vértigo en la boca del estómago, pero señales como esas no era bueno transmitirlas, el ojo atento del profesional ante él podía tomarlo como la necesidad de escapar para acabar con su vida lo antes posible. Stuart respiró profundo, era inconcebible el no estar para Miho ahora, tenía que lograr convencer a este hombre.

- Vera creo… Que no importa qué tanto te rechacen, o las cosas que te hayan atormentado en el pasado, el presente siempre puede ser mejor. – El hombre ante él alzó las cejas, buena señal, era un buen comienzo. - Las personas que no te quieren por cómo luces no merecen tu compañía y quienes de verdad la merecen siempre estarán para ti… Y aunque no fuera así, aunque un día simplemente desaparecieran, de todas formas habrán dejado una huella, algo bueno que recordar. El lado positivo siempre está, aunque uno a veces se niegue a verlo. Y yo puedo verlo ahora, lo que importa es seguir adelante. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo muchas personas por conocer, muchas canciones que componer, muchos lugares por recorrer, muchas experiencias que vivir. Y quienes me aman, me necesitan. Estoy dispuesto a dejar que el pasado sea solo eso, algo que ya sucedió y que no es necesario traer al presente. Mi motivo para vivir es todo lo que está por venir, todo lo que aún no he hecho por los demás.

El señor Williams se quedó un segundo en silencio. Luego bajó la vista y anotó algo en su cuaderno.

- Bien, creo que esta vez si lo dices en serio. – Stuart sonrió, finalmente lo había logrado. – Te daré de alta… Pero... A pesar de eso, quiero que sigas teniendo sesiones con un profesional. Le daré a tu madre el número de una amiga mía que es muy buena con chicos con tus características. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Stuart asintió, lo que fuera con tal de salir finalmente de ahí.

3 horas después estaba sentado frente al piano en su casa con el celular contra su oído, escuchando buenas noticias. Jessica le estaba contando que Noodle sería dada de alta también, pero al día siguiente. Por suerte, su madre pronto saldría también del hospital y eso evitaba que los de servicios sociales se llevaran a Miho, la madre de Jessica y su mamá eran amigas desde hacía muchos años, con un par de papeles firmados, el hospedaje temporal en casa de Jess había quedado arreglado.

Al cortar el teléfono la sensación de que todo estaría bien lo atacó y sonrió para sí mismo. Algo en su interior le decía que se avecinaban muchos cambios, cosa que no era mala, definitivamente él quería mejorar, Miho lo necesitaba y eso era lo más importante.


	23. El amor vuelve a tocar la puerta

Capítulo 23: El amor vuelve a tocar la puerta

2D daba vueltas por su cuarto sin poder detenerse, ordenaba cosas y las desordenaba, se miraba al espejo, se peinaba y luego de un rato se daba cuenta de que, de tanto pasarse las manos por su cabello, había vuelto a despeinarse. Se sentó en la cama y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de respirar lo más profundamente posible, en el intento de calmar sus nervios. Hacía dos días Noodle había salido del hospital, Amber, la madre de Jessica trabajaba hasta tarde y todo estaba arreglado para que él finalmente pudiera hablar con Noodle sin que nadie los molestara. La hora de partir se acercaba, por lo que se mentalizó en que todo saldría bien.

A unas cuadras de distancia, Miho se encontraba tirada en la cama contigua a la de Jessica. Su mejor amiga había puesto dos camas en su cuarto hacía ya 4 años, por la frecuencia con la que ella se quedaba a dormir allí. Sonrío levemente mientras pensaba en ello, Jess siempre había sido como su hermana, la protegía, le daba un espacio en su casa siempre que lo necesitaba y todo el tiempo intentaba que estuviera de buen humor. Éste era su segundo hogar. Hacía ya una hora que estaba sola. Jess había salido sin decirle a dónde iba, ahora que se fijaba en ese detalle se daba cuenta de que, de hecho, había tenido una actitud sospechosa todo el día. Miho frunció el seño, tenía el presentimiento de que Jessica tenía algo entre manos.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta del cuarto sacaron a Noods de su ensimismamiento y se vió extrañada, Jess nunca tocaba antes de entrar a su propia habitación, talvez Amber había regresado temprano del trabajo. Se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió sin titubear. De un momento al otro su cara cambió completamente por la sorpresa, frente a ella, notoriamente estresado pero a la vez con un extraño nuevo aire a su alrededor, se encontraba Stuart. El solo verlo hizo que su cuerpo fuera violentamente abatido por un sin número de emociones, se le llenó el estómago de mariposas pero a la vez su corazón se encogió un poco, en un espasmo de dolor. Abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, por lo que no emitió ningún sonido sino que solo logró dejar escapar un respiro entrecortado de entre sus labios. Desde el instante en que se había abierto la puerta ante él, los hombros de 2D se habían tensionado y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. Ninguno de los dos logró decir nada por unos interminables pero a la vez increíblemente cortos segundos.

- Hola… - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Stuart y el saludo le salió en medio de un suspiro a la vez que intentaba relajar un poco su postura.

- ¿Stu… Stuart? – Logró decir finalmente Noodle, el nombre se le había escapado en forma de pregunta porque su cerebro no concebía que lo que estaba viendo fuera real. – Hola… Yo… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – Miho miró hacía el piso intentando componerse y finalmente levantó la vista, con una leve sonrisa que no pudo contener y se hizo evidente en la comisura de sus labios. Por algún motivo la presencia de 2D no solo la llenaba de incertidumbre y tensión, sino también de felicidad. – Hola.

2D sonrió en respuesta a los nervios de Noodle, por lo menos no era el único que sentía como si su cuerpo se agitara por la adrenalina que le provocaba el momento.

- Quisiera… Poder hablar contigo. – Dijo y su voz le pareció ajena, había en ella un tono de convicción que nunca antes había estado ahí y sin embargo por dentro se sentía como si pudiera quebrarse a pedazos si ella no quería hablar.

- Esta bien, pasa. – Respondió Noodle, luego de mirarlo por un momento como si le costara comprender sus palabras.

2D entró a la habitación y contuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo, al pasar por su lado, el perfume de Noodle lo había empapado como una ola que te toma por sorpresa en el mar. Pensaba que ese aroma había quedado grabado en su memoria a la perfección pero estaba equivocado, era mucho más embriagador y dulce de lo que recordaba. Cerró los ojos de espaldas a ella y apretó los puños involuntariamente. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que diera media vuelta, se acercara a ella y la abrazara, pero tenía que mantenerse cuerdo. Se sentó en una de las camas y Miho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, enfrentándolo .Sus ojos verdes lo miraban como si fuera a desaparecer de repente pero a la vez parecían hablarle y por un instante lo único que ambos hicieron fue mirarse entre sí, sin decir una palabra.


	24. Por tu bien

**Song chapter: Canción Something about us de Daft Punk**

**Capítulo 24: Por tu bien **

_Puede que no sea el momento correcto,_

_Puede que yo no sea la persona correcta. _

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir,_

_porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas formas._

Después de ese instante en el que permanecieron en silencio, durante el cual 2D tuvo la desgraciada oportunidad de poder apreciar en detalle las heridas en la cara de Noodle, ambos se tensaron, se hacía obvio que no habían dicho nada por unos minutos y que por algún motivo no había parecido necesario, ni siquiera había sido voluntario.

- Primero que nada, quería disculparme…- Dijo finalmente Stuart y suspiró. – No debería haberte presionado para que me hablaras sobre tu…- Su voz se apagó cuando comprendió que tal vez no era buena idea terminar la frase, pero Noods se dio cuenta de lo quería decir.

- Mi padre… No deberías disculparte. – Respondió, agachando la cabeza. – Soy yo quien no debería haberte ocultado que las cosas iban de mal en peor, tú solo estabas preocupado y lo entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Él frunció el seño y ella lo miró aún con la cabeza gacha. – Tampoco debería haber reaccionado así ese día… Y entiendo si… Si no quieres hablarme o verme otra vez. Fui una estúpida.

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando? – Exclamó él y sonrió. - ¿Crees que si no quisiera hablarte más, estaría frente a ti ahora? – Sin pensarlo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y fuera lo más normal del mundo, acarició el brazo de Noods. No podía evitarlo, su piel le pedía sentir la de Miho como si fuera algo imperiosamente necesario. Al contacto, ella reaccionó bajando la vista, con cierta timidez, con nerviosismo, pero sus ojos brillaron un poco. La luz de a poco estaba regresando. – Y definitivamente no fuiste estúpida, no deberías decir eso de ti misma, eres la persona más increíble que conozco.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No me odias por haberte lastimado? – Noodle levantó la vista, súbitamente al borde del llanto.

- Miho… No podría odiarte aunque quisiera. – Dijo Stu y sonrió con un pesar en su semblante el cual Noodle comprendió de inmediato, probablemente estaba diciéndolo al literal, probablemente había querido odiarla en su intento de tener un motivo para olvidarla y no lo había logrado. – Te amo. – Pronunció esa frase como si jamás la hubiera dicho antes, como si el sentimiento fuera nuevo, como si esta vez fuera de una forma distinta. - Eso nunca lograrás cambiarlo, no importa lo que hagas.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, saltando sobre él obligándolo a caer de espaldas, llorando de felicidad. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que en su estómago sentía deshacerse un nudo que llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo, pero que por algún motivo recién ahora notaba.

_Puede que yo no sea la persona correcta, _

_Puede que no sea el momento correcto._

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que hacer._

_Una especie de secreto que compartiré contigo._

Miho levantó la cabeza y una de sus lágrimas resbaló por su nariz y cayó en la mejilla de Stuart. Sus ojos de esmeralda parecían brillar con una luz diferente, con una fe renovada en su amor. Él levantó una mano y, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz, limpió una nueva lágrima que se había quedado atrapada en la punta de las largas pestañas de la mujer que mas adoraba. Pero súbitamente algo cambió en el semblante de Noodle e hizo que 2D se preocupara.

- Pero… - Susurró ella. – ¿Estás queriendo decir que aunque yo te dañara una y mil veces, tú seguirías amándome?

Stuart frunció el seño pero asintió con la cabeza. Noodle frunció el seño también y se arrodilló en la cama, alejándose de él como si de la nada le hubiera surgido cierto miedo de hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Stu, incorporándose a su lado. Ella enfocaba la vista en el piso, había apoyado un dedo en su barbilla y estaba perdida en alguna cadena de razonamiento que él no seguía. – Noods…

Finalmente reaccionó y lo miró de lado con una expresión extraña, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

- Stuart, lo siento… Pero este no es… No es el momento correcto para que estemos juntos.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo él, quedándose sin aire. - ¿Por qué? Miho, tú lo eres todo en mi vida, el poder ayudarte a seguir adelante y hacerte feliz es mi razón de ser. No soy nada sin ti.

- Exacto... – Susurró Noodle y tomó una de sus manos con extrema delicadeza. - ¿Y qué si me equivoco? ¿Y qué si te lastimo aunque no haya tenido la intención, Stu? ¿Y qué si un día desaparezco? Jess me contó el motivo por el que estabas en el hospital… - Stuart abrió la boca para responder pero ella no se lo permitió. – No, no puedes hacerme creer lo mismo que le hiciste creer a ella. Puedes incluso engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mi no. – Su mirada se llenó nuevamente de sombras.- ¿Crees que, ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ti, deseaba de verdad la muerte?

Stuart apretó los labios, sabía que tenía que ser sincero, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de eso. Por lo que de entre sus labios se escapó un "No lo sé." Que lo frustró a sobremanera.

_Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida,_

_Te quiero más que a nada en mi vida._

- Entonces lo siento y comprende que esto es por tu bien. – Dijo ella y apretó los puños de las manos que aún sostenían la de Stuart. – Pero si estoy a tu lado ahora, nunca avanzarás como persona, solo harás las cosas por mí y, si yo llegará a desaparecer, te quedarías en la nada… - Tomó aire como si le costara respirar. - Así que tienes que irte de aquí ahora, por favor… – Hasta los dedos de sus pies estaban apretados en este momento. Los ojos de Stuart estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y levantó la mano que le quedaba libre para tomar la cara de Miho. Pero ella lo rechazó, apartándose levemente. – No, no lo hagas… Esto es necesario… - Se paró y abrió la puerta del cuarto. - Adiós, Stuart. – Dijo con hilo de voz.

_Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida._

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida. _

2D se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir volteó la cabeza y la observó. Ella estaba haciendo lo posible por controlarse y mantenía la mandíbula tensa, firme en su creencia de que hacía lo mejor para él.

Antes de irse él se acercó a su oreja izquierda mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

- Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres… - Hizo una pausa y tenerla tan cerca le provocó casi un dolor físico. - Te amo. – Susurró y se alejó, saliendo hacia el pasillo, aliviado de darle la espalda para finalmente dejar que la humedad de sus ojos se desbordara y con una mano en el bolsillo cerrada en un puño.

- Yo también te amo. – Respondió ella, con la voz quebrada por el llanto pero con el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara y calló al piso. – Yo también te amo...


	25. Sesión 1

**Capítulo 25: Sesión 1**

- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? – Era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba pero siempre lo hacía sobre un tema diferente. ¿Es que acaso los psicólogos no hacen mas que responder con esa pregunta?

Stuart suspiró. La mujer frente a él, menuda, de cabello castaño ondulado, lo miraba por sobre sus lentes de lectura con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, esperaba una respuesta la cual él realmente no sentía que podía dar.

- Para ser sincero, no lo sé… - Soltó y se froto lo ojos mientras continuaba. – Tal vez… Frustrado… Confundido… Perdido… No puedo definir qué… Podría ser simplemente todo junto…

La psicóloga alzó sus cejas en señal de comprensión y, sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa dulce en los labios, le hizo, por supuesto, otra pregunta.

- Dime… ¿Qué te gusta de Miho?

- Es… Talentosa, su piel es suave como la seda, sus ojos son como esmeraldas brillantes, su sonrisa contagia a todo el mundo, llena de felicidad a quién sea que tenga al lado, sus besos son el aire que respiro… No juzga a las personas por su aspecto, es fuerte y a la vez delicada…

- Bien, con eso es suficiente, sé que puedes seguir todo el día. – Lo cortó ella con un tono simpático y el sonrió levemente. – Ahora… ¿Qué te gusta de ti mismo?

Stuart frunció el seño, no se le ocurría nada.

- No lo sé, no tengo nada bueno que decir… Soy un incompetente, un bicho raro, anti-social, depresivo, fumador, mis dedos parecen los de un esqueleto, mis ojos son la cosa mas rara del mundo… Ni siquiera mi cabello tiene un aspecto normal…

- Te pregunté qué te gustaba de ti, no lo que no te gustaba. - Le interrumpió ella. - ¿Lo ves? ¿No crees que Miho esté en lo correcto con lo que te dijo la última vez que se vieron? – El alzó la vista. – A mi me parece que tiene mucha razón.

- ¿En qué tiene razón? – Escupió 2D súbitamente, perdiendo la paciencia. – ¿Lo que usted dice es que ella hace bien en abandonarme? ¿En dejarme solo otra vez, luego de que dijo que no quería dañarme más? ¿Es eso en lo que tiene razón? Ahora no tengo nada que hacer con mi vida, nada más que volver a hacer todo como un autómata sin razón de ser.

- Ella no te abandonó Stuart, pensé que le habías dicho que creías comprender a qué se refería. Y con lo que dices ahora estás probando que tiene razón. – Él le lanzó una mirada asesina, sin comprender, estaba tan alterado con ese asunto que no podía razonar. – Escúchame… Si cada vez que se pelean, si cada vez que se equivoca, y créeme que en algún momento lo hará, tú pierdes tu razón de ser y dejas de vivir la vida, no harás más que volver a comenzar con todo cuando finalmente se arreglen y así no llegarás a ningún lado. – Lo miraba con intensidad y él no le sacaba los ojos de encima. - Lo que ella quiere es que vivas por ti. ¿Comprendes? Que vivas la vida inspirado por ser mejor, pero porque tú vales la pena, no porque otra persona hace que tu vida lo valga. Ella no es un ángel, Stuart, es un ser humano y puede errar, puede dañarte sin querer y para ella ahora eres de cristal, cualquier cosa que haga puede quebrarte en mil pedazos.

En su mente, 2D reprodujo el momento en el que ella se alejo de él, como si temiera tocarlo, como si fuera algo delicado, ahora comprendía que eso que le decía la psicóloga era lo que ella había razonado.

- No te abandonó… De hecho te está dando una oportunidad. Pero no solo es la oportunidad de que vuelvan a estar juntos, está intentando que te conviertas en una persona fuerte, en alguien realmente capaz de estar en una relación. Porque si vives por ella, si respiras solo pensando en que ella respire, no eres más que una parte de ella, no eres mas que su ayuda, no eres una persona, eres un instrumento que ella usaría para ser feliz y las relaciones son entre dos PERSONAS. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. - Tienes que quererte a ti mismo… ¿Por qué, si tú no te quieres, cómo alguien más va a poder quererte? ¿Me comprendes?

- Creo que sí. – Respondió Stu con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos quiero que hayas pensado en las cosas que te gustan de ti. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ella, molesta porque la hora de sesión había terminado. Stuart asintió con la cabeza, aún pensativo y se retiró.

- ¿Qué me gusta de mí? – Preguntó para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por la calle, necesitaba encontrar algo bueno de él mismo. Quería hacerlo porque acababa de entender que Miho no estaba nuevamente lastimándolo, le estaba cerrando las puertas de su relación temporalmente, mientras que le abría una ventana para que viera un mundo en el que él era alguien y no solo una sombra que caminaba entre la gente sin ser notada porque no tenía valor alguno.


	26. La última sesión y los recuerdos

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin pasar por esta página. Me disculpo por eso. Jamás tuve intenciones de dejar esta historia pero tuve un período de bloqueo en el que no se me ocurría cómo continuarla. Sentía que necesitaba un giro y aquí está!**

**Capítulo 26: La última sesión y los recuerdos**

Han pasado cinco años… Jamás pensé que podría vivir tanto tiempo sin ella, pero así fue. No hemos hablado en tanto tiempo que creo que si la volviese a ver sería como encontrarme con una completa desconocida. La psicóloga me advirtió que podría pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que pudiera haber un verdadero cambio en mi vida, pero jamás pensé que sería tanto.

Jessica me mantuvo al tanto de la vida de su mejor amiga hasta hace tres años, cuando decidimos que no me hacía ningún bien saber que hacía sin mi la mujer que amaba… Que aún amo.

Pronto me iré de este país, mi próximo destino es Londres. No puedo creer que dejaré esta ciudad para jamás volver, pero la psicóloga dijo que es el último paso que debo dar para estar libre de todo mi pasado. Y hablando de ella, estoy yendo ahora mismo a mi última sesión de "psico-loco-alísis"

- Tengo que felicitarte Stuart. – Dice al final de esta última sesión la mujer que me ha liberado de todas las ataduras de mi pasado. – Jamás pensé que podrías cambiar tanto, tu evolución fue increíble durante estos años.

- Gracias, me siento muy bien. – Es verdad, he estado bien, de hecho mejor que nunca.

- Eso es muy bueno… Tengo una última pregunta que hacerte, una que no te he hecho en casi cinco años. – Dice y yo levanto la cabeza, interesado. - ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ti mismo?

- Bueno… Soy una persona diferente a los demás, lo que es bueno porque ser igual a todos sería muy aburrido. Casi he dejado de fumar y eso es un gran logro. He mejorado considerablemente tocando el piano y mis composiciones son menos depresivas. Mi pelo tiene naturalmente un color que muchos tienen que pagar por tener. – Me da un poco de gracia decir eso porque hace algunos años detestaba mi color de cabello. – También se me ocurrió hace poco que sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, tener un color de cabello tan poco común me da un aire juvenil. Sé que dije todas banalidades hasta ahora… Déjame pensar… Soy… Una persona alegre, he logrado ser independiente y mi humor a mejorado muchísimo. Ahora vivo de hacer felices a mis amigos y de hacer cosas que me hacen sentir bien a mi mismo.

- ¿Y cómo han estado tus dolores de cabeza?

- Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo ninguno. Ya ni siquiera llevo mis pastillas conmigo.

- Excelente… - Sonríe, algo que la veo hacer mucho últimamente cuando estamos teniendo una sesión. - ¿Qué harás cuando llegues a Londres? – Pregunta, desasiéndose finalmente de la estúpida libreta que siempre usa para anotar quién sabe qué sobre mi estado mental.

- Acomodar mi nuevo departamento, hablar con mi nuevo jefe sobre el día en que comienzo a trabajar y darme una vuelta por los lugares históricos, supongo… - Respondo pensativo.

- Sé que serás muy feliz allí. – Es la última frase que me dice al respecto de mi estado sentimental.

Caminar por estas calles me da un poco de nostalgia. Hacíamos este camino juntos con Jessica hace algunos años, hasta que empecé a estudiar en una universidad de una ciudad vecina.

De vuelta en mi departamento mi celular empieza a sonar. Es un mensaje de ella.

"¿Mañana te vas y no se te ocurrió siquiera decir adiós? Deja de hacerte el difícil y ven a tomar una última taza de café con una vieja amiga."

Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Estoy esperándola frente a la cafetería y tengo una leve sensación de deja vu, recuerdo este lugar de cuando tuvimos esa conversación sobre Miho hace ya tantos años… Jess aparece en la esquina y me saluda con una mano desde lejos, a su lado, cómo no, está su querido novio, Murdoc. Sé que les parecerá una sorpresa, pero no soy el único que ha cambiado en estos años.

Cuando llegan a mi lado él se despide y rechaza mi oferta de que tomemos un café, todos juntos.

- Solo la acompañé hasta aquí para que no hiciera el camino sola, tengo cosas que hacer pero gracias por la oferta, 2D. – Es interesante lo mucho que ha mejorado nuestra relación, creo que todos podemos cambiar con el tiempo… Madurar.

Ya dentro de la cafetería, Jessica se ordena una enorme torta de chocolate y un capuchino.

- No has cambiado en nada. – Comento, riendo cuando la veo atragantarse con una innecesariamente grande porción de la torta.

- Déjame ser feliz, tonto. – Bromea ella, aún atragantada. Pero luego se queda en silencio. – Es increíble que te vayas mañana…

- Lo sé, yo tampoco pudo creerlo. Pero bien… Es la última fase, el último paso para comenzar una nueva vida.

- Sí… Lamento traer este tema a colación pero… ¿Has estado interesado en saber algo de Miho en este tiempo? – Pregunta y yo le doy un sorbo a mi café mientras pienso en mi respuesta.

- Siempre siento cierta curiosidad… - Digo finalmente mirando a mi propio reflejo en la ventana. – Pero finalmente he comprendido que ella está mejor sin mí… O al menos eso creo…

Jessica frunce el ceño y mira hacia afuera también.

- La verdad es que… - Comienza pero deja su frase inconclusa. No sé realmente qué es lo que quiere decirme, pero siento que está reprimiendo cierta información que teme que me haga mal. Es algo común en nuestras conversaciones que deje frases a medio decir, sabe qué es lo que tiene que censurarse, aunque yo sé que a esta altura saber sobre la vida de Miho ya no tiene el mismo efecto negativo sobre mí que tenía antes. - ¿Me enviarás una postal de Londres? – Pregunta finalmente, obviamente queriendo dejar de lado el tema.

- Claro que sí. - Respondo con una sonrisa. – ¡Te enviaré una cada semana y lo sabes!

Hay algo en esta noche de verano que no me deja dormir. Saber que es la última noche que estaré en esta ciudad me trae algo de tristeza. Decidido a dejar todo atrás me levanto de la cama, son las tres de la mañana pero siento como si aún fuera de día. Mi cabeza no deja de pedirme a gritos que visite un último lugar antes de partir.

Las calles están desiertas y la lluvia no para de caer. Me atacan miles de recuerdos cuando veo a lo lejos la torre del reloj. Cada frase que salió de entre sus labios, son algunas de las cosas que jamás pude dejar de recordar.

"_Soy Miho, por cierto… Ah, pero puedes decirme Noodle_."

Cada paso hacia ese lugar me trae más recuerdos.

"_Tienes una linda sonrisa. Pareciera iluminarte el rostro, deberías sonreír más seguido. "_

Sonrío involuntariamente al recordar esa frase. Ella siempre quiso que fuera feliz.

"_Tú quisieras… ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo?"_

Noodle…

"_De ahora en adelante, este será NUESTRO lugar secreto."_

La terraza…

"…_tú también te has vuelto muy importante para mí, Stu."_

Su voz no deja de sonar en mi cabeza.

"_Te amo, Stuart."_

Diablos…

"_Si no confías en mí… ¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos una buena relación? ¿Cómo pretendes que siquiera tengamos una relación? Dime."_

Ahora no parece tan buena idea haber venido hasta aquí.

"_¿De verdad? ¿No me odias por haberte lastimado?"_

Jamás podría odiarte…

"_Stuart, lo siento… Pero este no es… No es el momento correcto para que estemos juntos."_

Suspiro al recordar esos últimos momentos juntos.

"_Esto es necesario…"_

Lo era… Ella lo sabía, pero yo no podía comprenderlo. Su voz se me hace tan extraña en mis recuerdos, siento que ya no puedo estar seguro de cómo sonaba.

El edificio del instituto no ha cambiado en nada, los relámpagos lo iluminan y casi puedo imaginarnos juntos, apoyados contra la baranda de la terraza, pasando el tiempo.

Estar aquí se siente como volver a atrás, aunque no se siente del todo mal. Tal vez esto también sea necesario para decir adiós.

Frente a las puertas hay una plaza y un banco esta situado convenientemente allí. He pasado 15 minutos dejando que los recuerdos me consuman. Siento que ya es hora de retirarme y dejar todo en el pasado. Estoy a punto de pararme cuando escucho pasos a mi lado y volteo la cabeza. Una figura encapuchada, una mujer esta a unos diez pasos de mí. Es menuda y lleva un paraguas contra el hombro derecho. La capucha ensombrece su cara y no puedo distinguir si la conozco o no. Se ha parado en seco al ver mi rostro y mi corazón da un salto cuando las luces de los faroles de un auto solitario, que pasa como un rayo por la calle, iluminan por un segundo a un par de ojos color esmeralda.


End file.
